Unpredictable
by mrsnessieblack
Summary: It's Harry's turn to take a bite at the apple. He enrolls in a special TALENT school in Oregon and gets more than an education. This is the fourth in the Imprint Series!
1. Discovering a Second Home

**_AN: Hello! I'm so excited!_**

**_Noel Ardnek, this is NOT sugar or caffeine talking..._**

**_Welcome to the fourth story of the Imprint Series! BTW, Seth and Erin are going to stay together in this fiction!_**

**_I'm a little annoyed. I'm in the dining room, typing away, when I hear my little sis turn on the tv. It's Big Time Rush from Nickelodeon. They supposedly have "Hollywood Fever." A doctor came on and one of the guys asked if she's any good. She's like, "Yeah. One time, _**_Taylor Lautner_**_ refused to leave the house without his sock monkey."_**

**_WTF? THAT IS DISRESPECT ON SO MANY LEVELS! DID THEY AT LEAST ASK IF THEY COULD USE HIS NAME? I DON'T THINK SO! AND WHY MAKE HIM SOUND ALL WIMPY? HE CAN TURN ANY OF THOSE LAME "BIG TIME RUSH" GUYS SINGING PRETZELS!_**

**_Whoa, okay, I guess I did get into some sugar this morning..._**

**_Hey, if in some other dimension we ever become friends, maybe I can show him a video of that or something to tease him..._**

**_Oh, well. I've kept you waiting. Here's the story!_**

Chapter 1

Harry's POV

"Harry!"

An olive-colored shape smacked into me, almost toppling me over. Iron arms threatened to squeeze the life out of me.

"Jeff... Too... Strong..." I gasped.

"Oops, sorry!" Jeffery let go of me. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Harry! Seth! Erin!" Aunt Athena screamed, running outside to meet us.

"Harry! You okay?" Uncle Nahuel asked, helping me up. Jeffery lifted my suitcase (which weighed a ton) and took it inside the house.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is Jeffery lifting weights?"

"No. It came naturally."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Rin-rin!" a capuchin monkey flew out of nowhere and perched on Mom's shoulder.

"Ri!" Mom laughed.

"Hi, Erin! Hi Seth and Harry! It's been years!" the monkey screeched. She raised her little paws up in the air, shaking her head.

"I see she improved her English," Mom said.

"Years of training," Ri joked. She jumped off Erin's shoulder (**_AN: I know you hate me for this, but Harry feels uncomfortable saying "Mom" all the time. And I get tired of writing it._**) and began to shudder. Her paws turned into human hands. Her body grew. And her face morphed into a human's. The only thing left from her monkey self was her tail.

"Harry, it's good to see you!" she gushed, hugging me gently.

"You too, Ri," I laughed at the monkey girl. Her tail flicked at her name.

"I trust life has been good?" she asked.

"So far. I'm enrolling for that talent school."

"Ah, TALENT."

"Yeah, talent..."

"No, that's the name. Talent Academics and Learning Entertainment for the Next Tradition. The first headmaster wanted a school for the arts to create new traditions and expertises," Athena explained.

"Oh. That's cool," I said, grinning. Jeffy came back out.

"I set up my PS3," he said. "Wanna play Assassins' Creed?"

"Cool!" I yelled, running after him.

...

After watching Jeffy play the game and playing a bit on my own, I wandered around the house. There were three bathrooms. One was for the master bedroom, another was for Jeffy. The third, I guessed, was for Ri and guests. I learned that Ri didn't live here. She just visited from time to time.

There was a door at the end of the hallway on the top floor of the house. When I opened it, it led to stairs. Curious, I crept up and looked through a keyhole.

I saw old paintings, an old mannequin, and a ton of boxes and trunks. It was an attic.

I sighed, dissatisfied, and went back down the stairs. I drew my hand against the wall on the way down.

That's how I heard the air hiss. I paused.

Looking up, I saw that the crack my hand passed caved in. I hissed in surprise. Oops.

I inspected the crack. Air flowed through. I looked around it. It wasn't a crack! It was a door!

I pushed the door open. What I saw was even more surprising.

This room was spotless. There were no cobwebs, and yet there was a vent to breathe. There was no dust. In fact, the whole place looked like it has been cleaned regularly!

The room was big enough for me to walk in. There were bookshelveslining one wall, with leather-bound books and old hardcovers. There were paintings and an old desk at the other wall. Across the room, there was a couch and a small bed.

It was an extra bedroom.

"Cool," I whispered. I closed the door behind me and inspected the books. I took one out and looked at the dates. 1893. That's as old as this house!

I put the book back and looked at the desk. There were numerous fountain pens and old paper, and a withering note in the center.

_Dear reader,_

_I can tell that if you are reading this you are a curious character, like I am. Feel free to use this room as you please, because I am happy to have this room rediscovered. Any other person that comes across this house must not know anything about this room. This room must be rediscovered by another, and another, just like me and whoever had this place before me._

_Thank you, and use this room wisely._

_G.L.F._

G.L.F.? What were those initials? And what did they mean by "wisely?"

"Where's Harry, Jeffy? It's dinner time," Athena said from downstairs. I looked at the floor vent.

Athena was in an apron, carrying bowls of soup. Jeffy shrugged.

"Harry!" Erin yelled.

I ran out of the room and shut the door quickly.

Smiling to myself, I went downstairs. I think I'll like it here.

**_AN: I wish I had a room like that in my house. I guess that's why I put it here. No, Harry won't be sleeping in it, because nobody's supposed to know about it. But he's going to use it from time to time._**

**_Thank you for staying with me throughout this entire series. I just couldn't stop myself from doing another!_**


	2. A Familiar Face

**_AN: Yay! For those of you who read the sneek peek from Renewal, it's in here. :)_**

Chapter 2

Harry

"Harry, wake up, it's your first day!" Jeffy yelled in my ear. Without lifting my head from the pillow, I smacked him.

"Mrm, get offa me..."

The bed began to bounce. Jeffy jumped over me.

"Get! Up! Harry!" he yelled. "School!"

"Get off!" I yelled, moving my legs. I tripped him up.

"Oof!" Jeffy yelled when he hit the floor. "Fine! I guess Tabby Cat will be sitting alone at lunch today-"

"I'm up!" I sat up straight.

Yeah, this is a funny story. I told my cousin all about the hot girl that called herself Tabby I saw last June. She went to TALENT, so I enrolled, too.

"Get dressed, Harry. We have thirty minutes. I skipped breakfast trying to wake you up," Jeff complained.

"Install an alarm clock," I mumbled, taking out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

...

The office was pretty bland. There were tan-colored desks, white walls, and beige tiles. The lady in front wore a white dress shirt and beige pencil skirt. Wait, wasn't this supposed to be a school for talented kids?

"Go right through there, honey," the lady said, pointing to a door. I smiled and entered.

This office was different. It had red walls and black shag carpets. The desk was oddly shaped. The principal smiled up at me from her seat.

"Take a seat," she said kindly.

"Thanks."

"Now, what is your name?" she asked. "Mine is Miss Drew."

"Miss Drew, my name is Harry," I said, reaching out with my hand. Miss Drew shook it and looked at her papers.

"Well, your schedule is missing. Allow me to go get it real quick."

Miss Drew left the room. The door opened again.

"She gone?" a girl's voice asked. I turned around.

"Um, yeah."

It was Tabby Cat. I remembered seeing her last June, during a talent show. She won the grand prize.

"Cool. What's your name?"

"H-Harry," I stammered. I remembered feeling like putty when I first saw her. Already I was beginning to blush in her presence.

"The Hare," Tabby said, smiling to herself. She sat in the principal's seat and set her feet on the desk. She took an Apple laptop out of her backpack and opened it. She typed a little bit.

"I'm Tabby Cat," she said at the computer.

"I know," I mumbled. "I saw you during the talent show last June."

"I know. I saw you," Tabby looked up, smiling. The printer behind her started to print. She turned her head and reached for the papers it began spewing out. She handed it to me.

"Miss Drew is a little too slow. Here's your schedule, a map of the scool, and the lunch menu. Oh, and don't worry about the lunch. They have French chefs come in all the way from France to give us real cafeteria food."

"Thanks," I said, surprised. "How'd you-"

"You have to know how to hack," Tabby said quickly. She clicked her mouse and looked up just as the door opened again.

"Tabby Cat, what are you doing here?" Miss Drew asked sternly.

"Just welcoming the new student," she said innocently, putting the laptop back in her backpack. "See you 'round, Hare."

I sat there in a daze. Miss Drew looked at the papers in my hands.

"Where'd you get those?" she demanded.

"Tabby saw them sticking out beneath some paperwork, Ma'am," I lied sweetly.

"Oh, well, then. I hope you enjoy going to school here," she said, shaking my hand.

"I will. Thank you," I grinned. Then I ran out of the office.

"Hare," Tabby yelled from next to the door.

"Whoa! Tabby?"

"Yeah. Your first class is with me. Come on."

"Okay, what are we doing?"

"We're going to gym," Tabby grinned, opening a door to... a dance studio?

**_AN: Uh, oh..._**


	3. Revenge Has a Minty Aftertaste

Chapter 3

Harry

"Welcome to PE," Tabby Cat laughed, dragging me to the line.

"Oh, class, this is our new student," the teacher said, looking at me. "Harry, stand up and say hello."

I blushed, but stood up.

"Hey, I'm Harry," I mumbled. I sat back down.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Harry."

"Welcome, Harry."

"Yo, Hare."

That last part was from Tabby, who scooted up to sit with me. I blushed again.

"Okay, class. Find a partner and stand in formation," the "coach" told us. I stood up. Immediately, I was hounded by a ton of girls.

"Hey, Harry! Dance with me!"

"Harry! I can teach you everything!"

"C'mon, Harry! We'll be friends, I know it!"

I looked around, confused and embarrassed. Tabby stood in front of me.

"Sorry, girls," she said. "He's _my_ partner today."

"Thanks," I whispered to her.

"No problem," she whispered back.

"Three seconds," the teacher declared.

"Come on, we need to get in formation," Tabby hissed. We lined up next to a blonde and her blonde boyfriend. The blonde glared at Tabby. Tabby glared at both of them. The boyfriend looked nervous.

"Harry, do you know how to dance?" Tabby hissed at me.

"Yeah."

"What kind of dance?"

"Um, waltz, tango..."

"Tango will do," Tabby said.

"Okay, Tina and Cole, you're up!" the coach yelled. She took out a clipboard.

A small girl and a blonde boy walked to the middle of the class. They put music into the CD player and took their places.

They did a salsa routine that pretty much sucked. The girl kept on slipping, and their timing was off.

"Okay. Jeb and Fanny."

They were okay. Their timing could've been a little bit better, though.

It went on like that for a while. Finally, it was the girl and boy next to us.

"Danielle and Tristen," the coach introduced them. Danielle gave Tabby a sly smile. Tabby hissed at her in response. I held her back.

Danielle and Tristen did a _very_ suggestive salsa routine. It would've been great if it hadn't been for the pervy gestures and moves that almost got them kicked out of class.

It was our turn.

"Don't pay attention to anybody," Tabby whispered to me. "Focus on my eyes and the rhythm of the music."

I calmly came up hand-in-hand with Tabby and Tabby selected the music. I thanked God that it was the song that Rosalie used to teach me how to Tango.

I looked into Tabby's eyes. It wasn't very hard to do. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue. I got myself lost in them, but not enough not to dance.

We twisted and turned, breaking apart and twirling back together. Our legs twisted around. We danced around the floor.

I felt my heart soar when Tabby's face lit up in a small grin. She was surprised at my dancing skills. I lifted her and twirled her once, setting her down and working on the finale.

Our moves grew faster, more precise. I twirled her around twice and dipped her. Tabby did the splits and came back up, twisting her legs around one of mine. She dropped them again, her grin growing wider.

We ended with a dip just as the song ended. I looked up, panting for breath in sync with Tabby.

"Wow, Hare. I didn't know you could dance that well," Tabby gasped, her face close to mine. I pulled her up and we bowed to the class.

The teacher was smiling proudly. She clicked her pen and scribbled down something on her clipboard. The class looked at us in utter shock. Danielle looked at me with an expression I couldn't name. I could tell Tristen was jealous. He looked at Tabby with longing.

"Wow, Tabby and Harry! Your first day and you got everything perfect!" the coach cheered. The class got out of formation to congratulate us.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you could dance!"

"Who's your teacher?"

"Dance with me next!"

They all stopped when Danielle strolled over, watching me with a sly smile. Tabby, who was holding my hand, squeezed it tightly.

"Hey, Harry," she said coyly.

"Um, hi," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You're good on your feet. Maybe we should dance together sometime."

"Yeah... maybe," I scoffed, walking away, pulling a content Tabby with me.

"Lemme guess. That girl stole your guy?" I asked.

"Yeah. You remembered."

"It's not often you see a girl wreck a car on stage because her boyfriend cheated on her."

"...Right..."

We laughed out loud. Yep, I think today went well.

...

As it turns out, Tabby also changed my schedule to match hers when she printed it out. So we were walking and talking with each other all day.

I learned that Tabby's family went as far as the Civil War era. That's about as far as she'd looked. I told her that my father's side of the family supposedly survived the Great Flood. Tabby snickered when I told her about the canoes-on-trees idea.

Science wasn't what I expected. In fact, none of the classes were.

In science, we were trying to find the type of music that caused plants to thrive and live longer. Tabby's project was half-finished. So far, light classical music got one plant to live longer than hip hop.

In math, we studied the angles of different dance moves. I was surprised a person could bend backwards all the way to 270 degrees!

In English, we learned how to write poems and songs. We also learned about William Shakespeare.

In history, we read about Belle Boyd, a female spy from the Civil War. When she retired from spying, she became an actress and lecturer.

Tabby and I also have the Acting Troupe as our elective. Tabby danced on stage. I watched.

Her long blond hair was tied in a braid, which flew as she twirled and flipped about on stage in tune with Rhianna's "Please Don't Stop the Music."

Tabby wore a loose-fitting red tee, black jeans, boots, fingerless gloves, and a beret in her hair that was twisted sideways.

I clapped in the end. Tabby took a bow and grinned up at me.

"That was great," I congratulated her.

"Thanks. I think we'll be great friends," she said, ruffling my hair. She had to reach, which got me laughing.

**_AN: Aw, they're so sweet together!_**


	4. Best Friends and Enemies

Chapter 4

Harry

Months passed, and soon Tabby and I were best friends. I even began to develop a crush on Tabby, but who's to know?

I learned that Tabby loved to play softball ad baseball. She had good hand-eye coordination, so basically any sport that involves hitting a ball with something was easy for her. She also loved to play chess and war games, because she could discover tactics her enemies posessed. I even set her up online to play Jasper. She was a good sport when she lost, and we even called him up for Tabby to "meet" him. I could tell Tabby was growing fond of her latest opponent.

Tabby's favorite color was blue. It was evident when she came to school with blue highlights in her hair one morning. Of course, I had to steer her away from Danielle, who called her emo, but other than that, I saw noting wrong with it. In fact, I kind of liked it. I toyed with the blue strands more often than her blond strands.

One day, I was given quite a shock. Tabby came over to the lunch table we always sat at with pudding on her nose and shirt.

"Tabby, what the hell?" I asked, grabbing a napkin and cleaning her nose and as much of the t-shirt I could get without accidentally groping her.

"Danielle is being a female dog, but don't worry. She learned that chili is hotter and less easy to clean than pudding," Tabby laughed, grinning at me. I smiled back and handed her another napkin so she could clean the rest off.

"Well, now you're out of a lunch. So share with me," I offered, gesturing to the extra slice of pizza I was too full to eat.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have a Harry to back me up."

"What am I, your property?"

"My table, my property," she said simply. I took a scoop of pudding on my finger and dabbed it on her nose again. She crossed her eyes at it, causing me to fall off my seat in laughter.

"Funny, Clearwater," Tabby said dryly. "Oops!"

She spilled the rest of the pudding on me. I was still on the floor, so most of it got all over my stomach.

"Oh, hey, this is my best t-shirt," I complained.

"You should've thought about that before you messed with me," Tabby growled playfully.

"Oh, really? Well, I call a truce. Wanna hug?" I stood up with my arms outstretched, the pudding still all over my t-shirt.

Tabby squealed and ran off, letting me chase her. By now the entire cafeteria was watching us as I chased her around, arms still outstretched.

Tabby finally ran into the girls' restroom. I pounded on the door.

"No fair, cheater!" I yelled.

"Haha," Tabby yelled from somewhere inside. I stomped my feet, pretending to run off. It worked. I flattened myself against the wall just as Tabby exited the restroom. A bunch of people screamed, "no!" as I jumped out and hugged her. The people who yelled groaned, while others laughed and cheered.

"Harry!" Tabby moaned, struggling to get away.

"Too bad," I laughed, hugging her tighter. I buried my face in her hair to stop myself from laughing.

Tabby stiffened, so I let go.

"Sorry, that was out of line," I mumbled, blushing.

"It's okay. I just think it means something different," Tabby sighed. She looked up and smiled. "Well, you caught me. No we both are a mess."

"Yup," I grinned.

"Sometimes I think you're a pig in disguise," Tabby muttered, passing me by and grabbing a napkin.

"Oh, don't clean that up," Danielle said, coming up from behind her.

"It looks good on you," one of her posse finished.

"Oh, of course, Danielle," Tabby smiled. "But, everyone knows... What looks good on one girl-" Tabby flicked pudding onto Danielle's jacket. "-looks better on the popular girl."

"You little-!" Danielle shreiked. Tabby smirked.

Danielle tried to claw at her, but I quickly pushed her away.

"Danielle, leave Tabby alone," I growled possessively. What was coming over me?

Danielle stopped short. Her eyes flicked from Tabby to me. Then they narrowed.

"You'd choose her?" she asked incredulously.

"I'd choose an honest girl over a plastic one," I growled.

Danielle's mouth opened in shock.

"How dare you!" one of her clique scolded me.

"Yeah, how dare you!" another hissed.

"Harry, let's get out of here," Tabby whispered from behind me. I turned. It was the first time I've ever seen Tabby scared.

Her eyes were wide with fear. She was even trembling.

"Let's go," I snarled, taking Tabby by the hand and dragging her to our table. Danielle was still standing there in shock.

The clique was either trying to get her to snap out of it or glaring at me.

"Harry, what the hell was that?" Tabby hissed.

"What? I had to defend you!"

"You were literally shaking with fury," Tabby hissed. "You looked ready to rip Danielle's face off. Even _I_ have to object to that!"

I paused. "Shaking with fury?" This doesn't sound good...

"Listen, if Danielle goes at you again, tell me, okay? I'm not going to let you get yourself hurt over anything. Danielle wouldn't hesitate to ruin you. I don't want to see my best friend suffer," I sighed, looking into her eyes. I hoped she could hear the unspoken sentence. _I love you_.

"Harry, what if she tried taking you? I have no other friend!" Tabby said.

"She's already trying," I laughed. "But I made it clear only moments ago that I won't fall for it."

Tabby sighed and closed her eyes. She smiled and opened them, looking me directly in the eye.

"Okay," she laughed. "Now, I'd hug you right now if it hadn't been for the fact that we're covered in pudding."

I looked down. Oh, right.

...

In my "secret base," I lifted an old book off the shelf and brushed the dust off.

"The Memoirs of a Soldier: A Civil War Story"

Intrigued, I flipped through the pages carefully. There were so many names... One that stuck out was Abraham Lincoln.

I almost dropped the book in surprise when I read, "Major Whitlock."

I read on, finally interested.

"Major Jasper Whitlock..."

**_AN: Ha! You'll have to read the next chappie for that! :D_**

**_Hmmm... Do you notice anything different in Harry?_**


	5. A Learning Experience and Battling

Chapter 5

Harry

As it turns out, Uncle Jasper's chapter of the book consisted of nothing but letters, pictures, and other soldiers' accounts of him. One letter was from Jasper to his closest friend and youngest sister, Tabitha Samantha Whitlock Herman. He even congratulated her for her new baby boy.

I found a picture on the next page after reading the letter. It showed Jasper as a kid with a girl around thirteen, both with fair hair and light eyes. The picture was in black and white, so I couldn't tell what color their eyes were. Another picture had Tabitha Herman as a young adult, carrying a small baby in her arms.

I read a paragraph underneath it.

_"Although young, Tabitha Herman was stubborn, and tried to have at least one daughter. She died after having her fourth son from disease. Her brother, Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate army, disappeared shortly afterward."_

I felt myself greiving over such a traumatic past. Jasper never told anyone he had a sister! And then he disappeared, AKA changed, almost immediately afterward. I ran downstairs and called Jasper.

"Harry?" Jasper asked as soon as the phone began to ring.

"Jasper? Why didn't you tell me you had a sister?"

There was a long pause over the line.

"Jasper?"

"...I think it's time for me to fly over," Jasper said finally. "I need to talk with you."

"We're coming, too," Alice said in the background.

"Okay," I said, my mouth dry.

"We'll be there tomorrow. Don't worry, Alice is making plans for a hotel right now."

"Okay," I repeated, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Erin asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Uncle Jazz. He had a sister. I found out and called him. He wants to talk."

Erin's face turned sorrowful.

"Oh, well tell them they're welcome to come over tomorrow."

"That's the plan."

"Where did you find out?"

Oh, crap.

"Um, the library, Mom, where else?"

"Hmm... You seem to go missing for hours upstairs. Where are you then?"

"Playing with Jeffy's Playstation, why?"

"I was just wondering. We're missing some comforters..."

I remember placing the comforters on my secret bed. Oops.

"Hmm, maybe Jeff has them," I suggested.

...

"So your whole family is coming over to visit? Can I come? I want to meet your uncle!" Tabby insisted.

"Sorry, but we're trying to resolve some family issues right now."

"What kind of issues?"

"I found out my uncle had a sister he never told anybody about. They're coming down to talk with everyone. Apparently, Jasper's been distant because he was wallowing in self misery."

"Wow. Um, okay. Then I'll see you next week, then."

I hugged Tabby with one arm and walked with her to class.

"Okay, class, we have an important announcement. The December talent show is coming up, and we need some acts for the Acting Troupe! Last year, Tabby brought the house down, so we can count on her, right?"

The teacher gave Tabby a hopeful look. Tabby smirked.

"Totally."

The class clapped for her. I grinned and ruffled her hair.

"And what about our newest student? Harry, would you like to come up?"

"If I could stay out of this for now, that'll be great," I said. Tabby smirked again.

"All right, you can go with Tabby, then."

I blushed and looked at Tabby. She was blushing, too.

...

"Okay, we need an act," Tabby said at lunch. She set down her tray of pizza and sat across from me. I scarfed down my third pizza slice and made for Tabby's. She smacked my hand away.

"What do you have planned?" I said around a mouthful of pizza.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I was thinking you and I could dance on stage. Tango."

"Sounds good," I said, chugging down my root beer. Tabby looked at me strangely.

"You've been eating a lot, lately. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's not healthy! I notice you inhale three meals in one sitting every day! You've been acting strange lately."

"I assure you, it's just puberty doing wacky stuff to me. I'll be fine in a week," I said, shrugging it off like it was no big deal. Inside, though, I was mulling this bit of information over in my head. Oh, no, I'm not gonna-

"That's crap and you know it," Tabby interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Puberty is usually pimples, squeaky voices, and some other surprises I don't want to get into at the moment. You're perfectly fine until it comes to your temper and diet."

"Tabby, I don't want to have a full conversation about whether or not I'm hitting puberty, so can you please drop it?"

"And now you're acting as though I've offended you! What's going on, Harry?"

"I'm not offended! Why would you say such a thing, Tabby Cat?"

"Because you're yelling at me!" Tabby yelled, standing up. I jumped, obviously startled. I felt as though I was shaken out of a trance.

"Tabby?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. I saw tears threatening to fall. She turned and ran to the girls' restroom. The entire cafeteria turned towards me. There was an eerie silence.

Two girls, probably twins, by the way they stood up together and matched their paces, came over and stood in front of me.

"What's up Harry?" they said together. Okay, that's just creepy.

"Um, nothing. Just a little fight."

"I'm Scat," said one girl.

"And I'm Scoot."

I noted that Scat was wearing ribbons in her hair and wore an outfit that was indeed very girly.

Scoot wore tom-boyish clothes and fingerless gloves.

"Um, okay. Nice to meet you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've been observing you," Scat said.

"Very closely."

"You like Cat."

"She likes you."

"You fight."

"She cries."

"Love is complicated, isn't it?" they said together.

"That's creepy," I said out loud.

"Isn't it?" Scat asked.

"We have telepathic ability limited to ourselves." Scoot declared.

"What's important is, you both like each other," Scat said.

"So why not date?" Scoot suggested.

"It's really complicated right now-" I began, but a blond figure shadowed the twins.

"Excuse me, Freaks," Danielle hissed, smiling affectionately to me.

"Witch's daughter," Scat said under her breath.

"Devil's spawn," Scoot muttered.

"Evil," they hissed together.

They turned and left, leaving me alone with Danielle.

"Is Tabby getting on your nerves? I could get rid of her, you know," Danielle said bluntly twirling a bit of her hair with her fingers.

"Tabby's not the one getting on my nerves," I growled.

"Oh, please. You should see each other. I mean, Tabby is distant, and you're the same way. Those twin freaks are playing matchmaker to apples and oranges. She doesn't love you. She never will."

"That's where you are wrong and I'm leaving," I hissed, getting up and grabbing my backpack. But I couldn't help but wonder; did Tabby like me or not?

**_AN: Ooh, a little drama! I love Scat and Scoot. They're loosely based on myself and my sister, and although we are not twins, we act like it sometimes. You'll be able to see them independently when... Oh, you'll see._**


	6. Insanity

**_AN: Last time we left off, Harry discovered Jasper had a sister, and the whole Cullen family is coming over for Jazz to explain. Then Harry and Tabby had a nasty fight which left Harry thinking whether or not Tabby liked him as much as he loved her._**

**_Oh, and we meet a set of twins..._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Or New Moon. Or Eclipse. Or Breaking Dawn. I only use the books for reference._**

Chapter 6

Harry

I loved Tabby. Why couldn't I just say it out loud? It was obvious!

I was hurting her. I knew that. I couldn't tell her, because she'll grow even more attatched. What if I morphed into a wolf? What if I Imprinted on another girl? I don't want to be like Sam and Leah. So I couldn't tell her.

I was going to hurt Tabby, either way. If I told her, there's a risk that I'll break her. If I didn't tell her, I'll be breaking her still.

I'm a monster. An abomination. A freak.

I didn't deserve to even exist. I was a mistake. Created only because of my parents' carelessness.

Tabby's face flashed in my mind and I curled into a ball, wallowing in pain.

I was in my secret room now. It was late at night. Tomorrow will be Saturday. Jasper will be here at home. Then Sunday.

So I'll see her on Monday? I didn't know.

I sat up and went up to my secret room. I opened the door and closed it behind me, turning on the lights. I sat at my desk.

I briefly considered writing a love note to Tabby. I shook it off, lapsing into another self-confliction. I let out a sigh of aggrivation and stood, going to the old mattress and lying down.

"Tabby, I'm so sorry," I whispered to the ceiling, before knocking out cold.

...

"Jasper, you're here," Erin said in the darkness. My eyes opened. What time was it?

I groaned and sat up, making a spring squeak. There were no sounds of movement from down below.

Oh, crap! I forgot, vampire hearing!

I raced out the door and down the stairs faster than a normal human being.

"Jasper!" I yelled, tackle-hugging him.

"Harry," he acknowledged me, hugging me tight.

"Hey, we're here, as well. Don't we get hugs?" Emmett's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Em!" I yelled, hugging him as well.

"And me?" Edward asked, feigning hurt. He held his arms out expectantly.

"Of course, Edward!" I laughed. It sounded off, and he noticed.

"What's going on? Girl trouble?" Edward raised an eyebrow and smirked. I frowned and nodded. His smirk disappeared. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just... going through stuff right now."

"Jasper, is there something we need to talk about?" Athena asked, coming in. Jeffy grinned from the doorway. Nahuel smiled kindly, but otherwise stayed put. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie entered, confused and thirsty for information. Well, two of the three were confused. Alice looked like everything was old news...

Jazz cleared his throat, looking embarrassed.

"I um... I gathered you all here because I feel it's better if you all knew at the same time. Harry here..." He gestured to me. "He discovered a peice of my past that I feel completely responsible for."

"What is it, Jazz?" Edward asked. I realized Bella was probably sheilding Jasper, and didn't ask.

"I had a sister."

"Whoa!"

"Really?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Jasper held out his hands.

"She's... I'm... It's mainly my fault, the reason why I'm so moody and mysterious. Edward has a theory that I was charismatic in my past life, and I agree, but that's not the reason why I'm an empath. That is not true. In fact, when I was changing, I was full of guilt."

As Jasper was talking, we were transported into the past through the power of his words.

_"It was raining hard that day. My sister, Tabitha, was heavily pregnant with her last son. She desperately wanted a boy before she died. She came to visit me._

_'Jasper, the baby will be born in a month, isn't it wonderful?' she asked me, standing outside the tent in the rain._

_'Tabitha, get out of the rain, you're making your condition worse,' I told her._

_'Alright, then, Soldier,' she teased me, coming inside and sneezing._

_'See? You're gravely ill, Tabitha. You need to take care of yourself.'_

_'Jasper, I need to talk with you.'_

_'Then talk,' I said, unaware of what she'd say to me._

_'Jasper, I realize your goal is to lead an army of your own in the Confederacy. Do just that. Use that ol' charm you know you have. I want you to become a general, proud and strong.'_

_'Tabitha, I can't. I have to help you and the baby. Your husband-'_

_She interrupted me, placing her hands on mine. Hers were freezing, like death. She was so frail..._

_'My husband is dead, Jasper. And he loved you as much as I do. He wanted you to get to the highest rank there is in an army. So don't worry about me. Worry about yourself.'_

_'Tabitha-'_

_'Take care, Jasper. I love you.'_

_That was the last time I saw my sister. I followed her advice and quickly used my charm to get higher ranks. I was definitely one of the youngest Majors in the army. I checked with my sister regularly. I worried. I wanted to finish with the war so I could help her. I was set on it. I worked fast, and hard. I worried endlessly..._

_I finally made it to being a Major, when I got the letter. My sister gave birth to her last son. She died, and the baby followed soon after._

_I felt miserable. I felt like I hadn't done my job as a brother, and paid attention to my own selfish needs._

_When I ran into Maria, the only thing that kept me from running was the feeling of hope. Maybe death was what I deserved. When I was changing, the entire time I hoped the flames would get hotter. I deserved more than fire in my body. I wanted to make Tabitha happy. I wanted her to see my remorse. I wished I could see her smiling face, even though surely it would be twisted in agony only because I was in pain. Me. Not her."_

"Jasper," Bella breathed.

"I became an empath because of that wish. And here I am, still grieving over my sister."

Alice was the first to stand up and hug Jasper. Soon, we all were coming forward to do the same.

"Jasper, there was nothing you could do. You were fulfilling your sister's wish," Rosalie dry-sobbed.

"I know," Jasper sighed, hugging us all back.

...

When everything died down and the Cullens left, I went upstairs to hide in my secret room. Jasper's past was so sad. I read the books again.

_Tabitha's sons later died, and only one had a son of their own. The whole line of descendants were male, and Tabitha's hopes of a daughter seemed to have been terminated._

Wow, that was so sad. Never did Tabitha have a daughter or granddaughter of any sort. I sat down and sighed. Poor Tabitha. Poor sons. Poor Jasper.

A little voice in the back of my head sneered at me.

_Life is cruel, don't you think?_

...

I ran into Tabby on my way to the arcade in town. She was sitting in a tree, swinging her feet. She wasn't even looking at me.

"Tabby?" I asked, startling her.

"Harry!" she said, smiling softly. Her hair blew with the wind, assaulting me with the wonderful scent of honey and roses.

"I'm heading for town. Want to come with?" I nodded at the road. Tabby beamed and jumped out of the tree.

"Coming!" she declared, jumping the fence and walking by my side.

"Cool," I whispered, smiling at her.

_She loves you._

Scat and Scoot's ominous statement billowed in the back of my mind.

_She'll never love you._

Danielle's warning battled my first thought. I shook my head.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Tabby stood in front of me, her eyes curious and worried.

"It's nothing," I said gruffly.

"Are you sure? I could go home-"

"No!" I yelled, gripping her arm. "No..."

I let go of her. Tabby's expression turned terrified.

My body felt hot. I felt uncomfortable, like I was going to combust into flames. I held it back. I couldn't do it in front of Tabby. No.

I loved her.

"Harry?"

Tabby put her hand to my face.

"No, Tabby-" I tried to stop her. Too late.

"Oh, Harry, you're on fire!" she gasped. "Are you sick? Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Let's just.. go..."

"Harry, I don't know about this," Tabby stopped. "You've got a fever, and you're sweating bullets. Let's go back to my house. I have a pack of ice in the freezer."

Eventually I agreed and was dragged into her house.

I sat at the kitchen table while Tabby wrapped the ice pack in paper towels.

"Here, are you okay?" Tabby asked, pressing the ice to my forehead. She looked into my eyes.

I found myself swimming in the sky blue current of hers. She pulled me in. I wasn't letting go. I didn't want to let go.

"Tabby," I whispered.

Tabby looked into my eyes again.

"Tabby, when I first saw your face, I knew you were the sole reason for all of my choices," I whispered gently. "I love you."

Her lips were on mine, then, and nothing else mattered. I loved her. I told her. She loved me back.

I heard the ice pack as it hit the floor and was quickly forgotten. Tabby's hand touched my cheek, still cold from the pack, and lingered there, warming with the heat of my skin.

"Harry," she gasped when we broke apart. "You... When I first saw you, I hoped to God, or whoever is out there, to let you come to me. I know it sounds corny, but I seriously fell in love with you at first sight."

I kissed her again, gently. Tabby kissed me back, and just as her hand found my neck the door banged open, and we broke apart.

"Dad!" Tabby yelled.

"Who the hell is this?" her dad glared. I noticed that Tabby looked nothing like her father. Not a bit of her matched him.

"Dad, it's okay, it's just Harry, my best friend," Tabby pleaded.

"Last I heard best friends don't make out with best friends," he growled. I stood up, backing away from him.

"Daddy, please-"

"Now you listen here, boy," her father said gruffly, taking my shirt by the collar and shaking me. "I grew up in the South. Where I come from, we whip out or shotguns when we see people we don't like. Stay the hell away from my daughter, or you're going to look down the sweet barrel of my gun, you hear?"

"Daddy, don't, stop!" Tabby screamed as I was thrown out of her house.

"Get off of my property, or you'll take a bullet!"

"Dad!" Tabby was still screaming when the door slammed shut. I ran back home. I needed space. I wanted to kill something. I seriously wanted to rip something apart with my teeth.

I was in our backyard, finally. Jasper was sitting outside, watching the clouds.

"Jasper!" I yelled. Inside, I was screaming at myself. No! What was I doing?

Jasper stood immediately.

"Harry? What the hell-?"

"You're an empath! Read my emotion. I need to kill something! And you're first!"

**_AN: Uh, oh... Somebody help us all!_**


	7. New

Chapter 7

Harry

"Harry, calm down," Jasper warned, holding his hands up and looking me straight in the eye. I felt calmness crash onto me in full force, but I shook it off.

"Damn it, stop playing games! I'll kill you!" I screamed. Seth and Erin came out.

"Harry, son, calm down!" Seth yelled. I howled, or tried to, in defiance and lept at Jasper, who neatly dodged my attack. Inside, I was yelling at myself to stop. That's my Uncle! I have to stop before I hurt someone!

My next howl wasn't human. I fell to the ground twitching. I screamed in agony and my body burned. My skin felt like it was ripping apart. For once since I went insane, I was scared. What was happening to me?

My bones broke and reformed. I felt my skull twist and shape itself, and I screamed.

"Harry!" Erin screamed, rushing to my side. I howled once and swatted at the movement with my paw.

"Erin!" Seth yelled. I smelled blood.

My own mother! I hurt my own mother! Erin took Seth's arm and the cuts healed. There were no marks to reveal what I did. I felt a gigantic paw hold me down.

_Calm down, Harry._

_No!_

_Harry, son, calm down. You'll kill someone!_

_NO!_

_You'll hurt Tabby! You know you will. If you already hurt your own mother, who is capable of healing herself, what will you do to your girlfriend, who cannot heal as rapidly as we do without a scar?_

I calmed and stopped struggling. I felt moisture build in my eyes, threatening to spill. I could kill her. I could kill Tabby.

I felt cold hands on my new furry body and flinched.

"Calm down, Harry," Jasper whispered. Oh, God, I could have hurt him, too. I'm a monster.

_You're not a monster, Harry. You're just not in control of yourself yet._

_I'm a monster. I could've killed Jasper, Mom, and whoever else who tried to stop me._

_That's only natural. I remember I battled Leah when we phased at the same time. Lucky it was her instead of my own mother. My father had a heart attack after that._

_I hurt Mom._

_She's fine. She healed herself. Calm down so you can phase. Jasper can help you if you'd like._

_Thank you._

My father's voice disappeared from my head and Jasper used his power on me. I felt a blanket cover my naked form before everything went dark.

...

Tabby

...

"Dad, he would never hurt me or force me into something I'm not ready for. I know him, he's my best friend! He'd never do a thing like that!"

"Tabby, I don't know who that boy is and I don't know his father. I don't want to see any part of him on my property and that's final!"

"But Dad-"

"If he hurt you, Tabby, I don't know if I could live with myself. You're the first daughter for years in the Herman family, and you're my daughter. You're not going to be hurt while I'm around."

"Fine. See if I care. Because Harry and I... We love each other. I love him, and he loves me. He would never hurt me."

I ran upstairs to my room and sobbed. Today was the best and worst day of my life.

The perk was, I kissed the boy of my dreams.

The downfall was that the boy of my dreams was kicked off the property by Daniel James Herman. My damned father.

...

That night I dreamed.

It was cold outside. I was wearing nothing but a tank top and short shorts. I was shivering, trying to find my way home through a maze of trees.

It was a full moon out. I used it as a compass to guide me through. Then I heard the howls.

At first it sounded miles away. But it scared me. The second howl sounded close. Really close. Then it was right next to me. I screamed.

The trees rustled. I backed up, triping over a rock and falling backward. A lone figure entered the path.

"Harry? I'm scared," I whimpered. His eyes were cold, and he lifted me up. "Harry? What's wrong?"

He stared at me coldly and then crushed his lips on mine. I froze. This wasn't my Harry. He never acted like this!

Eventually the kiss melted into something warm. But I didn't feel like it was Harry's kiss. I grasped his hair and yanked his face away from mine. And then I screamed.

It wasn't Harry. It was Tristen. My no good, back stabbing ex-boyfriend. I pulled away and ran. I hit a clearing, and screamed again.

Harry was kissing Danielle. He was kissing her!

The scene shifted and disappeared.

"Tabby."

I gasped and turned to find nothing but blackness.

"Tabby."

The voice was closer. But I could see nothing.

"Tabby," Harry's voice was right behind me. I turned sharply.

Harry's eyes were red. I mean, literally bloodred. I screamed.

"Blood," Harry gasped. I saw his face was pasty, gaunt. He fell at my feet.

"Harry?" I screamed, dropping to my knees beside him.

"Blood," Harry barely whispered, before screaming in agony. I didn't know what to do. I looked around and then into his eyes.

There was fire in his eyes. I felt more scared than I ever have in my entire life.

"Your blood," Harry growled, and he lunged for my throat.

**_AN: Oh, no! Don't worry, it's just a nightmare..._**


	8. Nightmarish

Chapter 8

Tabby

I awoke screaming my head off. The light turned on and my father came in running.

"Tabby? What's wrong, sweetie?" he asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine," I sobbed, clinging to his shirt. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh... Baby, it's okay. You're okay, darlin'."

"Dady, it was so horrible," I wailed. "I dreamt I was with Harry and he was dying and he transformed into a monster!"

"Shh... It was only a dream. You said Harry wouldn't hurt you!"

"No! He wouldn't!"

"You're fine. It's just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"It felt real," I whispered.

...

I awoke yelling in my sleep. I dreamt that I was chasing Tabby through the woods in a game of tag. I heard her laughter and laughed as well.

Then the scene changed, and Tabby was screaming an running from me. Looking down, I saw my huge red paws and I couldn't stp myself from chasing her. I had the urge to kill.

Tabby tripped and fell. I knelt next to her, in human form again, and lifted her up.

A tantalizing smell hit me. I looked down and saw a bite mark on her throat. No... Oh, no...

A strange, delicious flavor was in my mouth. I spat into my hand and saw red. Blood... Fresh blood.

No! I wouldn't kill Tabby, ever! No... No...

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

I opened my eyes and closed my mouth. Jeffery was looking at me in shock. I heard heavy footsteps and my parents, Athena, Nahuel, and the Cullens were in my room.

"What happened?" Erin demanded. She sat at my side and rubbed my forehead.

"He was yelling in his sleep!" Jeffy supplied. "He was wailing and crying, 'No, no, no!'"

"It was a bad dream, Harry," Seth said, sitting at my feet and patting my leg. "Nothing was real."

"He dreamt he killed Tabby Cat," Edward explained. "He's in shock."

That explains why I wasn't moving. I was gasping for breath. Jasper watched me warily and calmness took over me. I felt myself getting... drowsy...

...

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I saw Jasper sitting in the corner.

"Jasper?" I groaned, sitting up.

"I'm here."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. That was out of line," I apologized.

"It's fine, Harry. I'm not surprised. Werewolves are hostile creatures when they're not in control. I'm sorry I had thoughts of putting you down."

I gulped, and Jasped smiled apologetically.

"It's a reflex, Harry, don't worry. I would never kill you by choice," he assured me.

"Yeah, but still..."

"Breakfast is ready downstairs. You're taking the week off."

"What? No, I have to see Tabby."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my decision. You have to stay for a week until we'e completely sure about your temper. And even after that I'll be going with you to school in case you need me."

"Fine," I grumbled. Jasper smiled.

"The rest of my family, besides Alice, will be leaving for Forks shortly. I need Alice for the weather forecast. If it's sunny out, you're not going to school if I'm not going."

"Not fair," I muttered.

"It'll pass. You'll barely notice me until I'm gone," Jasper smirked. "Now, get dressed. Breakfast is downstairs."

"Thanks," I murmured, heading downstairs.

It was like I died and went to Heaven. The table was covered in bacon and eggs and pancakes. My mouth watered, and I dug in.

"Whoa," Jeffy said, watching me eat.

"What? I'm hungry," I mumbled through a mouthful of pancake and syrup.

"You should be. Your first phasing drained a lot of energy from you. Everyone faints and wakes up hungry afterward," Seth explained, siting across from me and taking some bacon off a plate and throwing it on mine. He chomped on a piece.

"I feel sorry for when Grandma had to feed you _and_ Leah," I snorted,taking a swig of milk.

"Well, first we ate at Emily's, and then we were sent to eat at my mother's. We cleaned out the fridge."

I laughed. Mom patted my head an reached over me to take the now-empty plate that held pancakes.

"Thanks, Mom," I smiled, looking up. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Anything for the two wolves in my life," she smiled, handing a plate of eggs to Seth. They kissed.

"Ew! Mushy stuff!" Jeff and I yelled at the same time, cracking up.

"Oh, grow up, you two," Nahuel scolded us, stealing Jeffy's plate and carrying it into the kitchen.

"Da-ad!" Jeffrey complained, following him in.

"What do we have planned for today?" I asked.

"We're going to work on your anger training," Seth explained. "So eat up. You'll need your energy."

**_AN: You won't see Harry and Taby together for a few chapters, folks. It's all about training and learning to cope without your new boyfriend from here._**


	9. Life is Hard

Chapter 9

Tabby

**Sunday evening**

"_Hey, it's the Hare-_"

"_And Tabby!_"

"_Tabby, don't interrupt me! Obviously if you're listening to this, I'm either too lazy to pick up or I'm busy. Leave a message!_"

"_And if this is me on the phone, hang up, call again, and scream your message as loud as-_"

BEEP.

I laughed in my mind at our little message. Harry was frantic as he pressed the end button, which meant he had to search for it before he finally pressed it. I got to keep talking until the phone beeped.

"Hey, um, Harry? Sorry about my dad. Call me back soon, okay? Bye."

**Monday evening**

BEEP.

"Harry? Are you okay? Anyways, I'm calling in case you didn't get my message last night. I got my dad to let you come over, but he says, quote, 'Only if we don't touch any body part except my hand in his presence,' unquote. Um, call me back? Bye."

**Tuesday evening**

"Harry, are you sick or something? You didn't come to school at all. I'm sorry if you're mad at my dad and all, but you can't punish _me_ for all that! Call me back."

**Wednesday morning**

"Harry, so help me, if you don't show up to school or answer my calls, I swear I'm going to kill you! I'll do it! Call me back, please. I miss you. And I'm really worried. Bye."

**Thursday afternoon**

"Harry, please, talk to me. I love you, okay? Call me back. I need my Hare. Bye."

**Friday evening**

BEEP.

I stayed silent for a few long seconds. Then I slowly pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed END.

The tears built up. I threw my phone- which was still on- at the wall and fell onto my bed. I hugged my stuffed hare, the one Harry got me for my birthday in October, and cried myself to sleep.

...

"Tabby Cat," my father whispered. "Tabby."

I felt his hand on my shoulder, gently shaking me.

"Go away!" I yelled, turning so I wasn't facing him.

"Tabby, hon, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Get the hell out of my room!" I snapped.

"What happened?" my father demanded.

"For once, in my whole damn life, will you do as I say and get the hell out of my room?" I snarled, sitting up to glare at him. My father looked shocked.

"Did that Harry boy break up with you?" he demanded, looking furious.

"No. He ignored my calls and last night I practically broke up with _him_ by hanging up."

"Tabby, where does he live? I'm going to give him and his father such a talkin' to-"

"Let me do this on my own, okay? I'll figure out a way to get him later, but please, leave me alone."

"Okay. Um, breakfast is on the table, and Jennifer's coming by a little while later, okay?"

"Goody. While you and Jennifer have your little love fest, I'll be in my room crying my eyes out."

"Tabitha Catrina Herman, don't speak to me like that! You know very well that Jenifer loves you!"

"The feeling's _not_ mutual."

"Tabby-"

"I know you're proposing to her tonight! I don't want a new mom! I like my life without one!"

"I'm gonna propose to her and that's final!" my father yelled, getting up and storming out.

"Fine! Then I'll change my name! I don't want to be a Herman anymore!"

"And who do you propose to be now?" my father demanded, looking back into my room.

"I'll change my name back to what it was supposed to be. I'll be a Whitlock, just like my many-great uncle."

"Fine. Whatever. Have it your way. I'll talk to the school."

"Fine. Good. Thanks," I snarled.

Then I flopped back onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

...

Harry

...

The last message hurt me more than anything. I listened to all of her messages. Down to last night's.

I found it amusing and hurtful when she yelled at me. Every message, I wanted to pick up and answer her. And now...

There was nothing to hear on the recording except for her ragged breathing, and a small sob. Then the message beeped, telling me it was over.

Tabby didn't bother to yell. She didn't bother to utter a word. She gave up.

I deserved it. I'm a monster. I yelled/sobbed and whipped my cell phone at the ground, effectively breaking it. Fine. Whatever. I didn't want it, anyways. I wanted Tabby. I wanted to see her laughing again. I wanted to hug her, or joke with her, or even stand in front of her to protect her from herself and Danielle.

I don't have her anymore. She shouldn't have tried to interact with me. From the very beginning, I shouldn't have encouraged her friendship. Because now...

Now I've really hurt her. I sat on the small couch in my secret room and cried. The door opened, but I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. I didn't care. They could have the room. I wanted my Tabby Cat.

"Hey," Jasper said, sitting next to me. "I found it a little strange that anger and sadness was coming from a wall, so I found the door."

Jasper laughed to himself. I ignored him. I fell deeper into my depression.

"Why did I come into this world? I should've died when Amor attacked my mom thirteen years ago. I don't even deserve to live."

"You do, Harry," Jasper growled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I shuddered from the intense cold.

"No, I don't."

"Stop it. You deserve to live. You're not a monster. You still have a whole life to live. You still have to make mistakes, fix them, and move on."

"I'm the biggest mistake in existence," I snapped.

"Okay, so your birth was a mistake. But so was my going to Maria. So was Edward's lingering with Bella when she was a fragile human. So was Carlisle's hunting vampires when he was a human, barely a man. We all made decisions. We all suffered under them. We all terribly regret them. We also thank those mistakes. If I hadn't gone to Maria, I wouldn't be here. If Edward ignored Bella, she'd be old right now, possibly with Jacob, and there'd be no Renesmee. In fact, if Carlisle hadn't tried to hunt vampires, real ones, there'd be no Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, or Bella. Alice and I wouldn't have become vegetarians. Are you saying that those mistakes shouldn't have happened?"

I was silent.

"Harry, you may be a mistake, but you're also the best kind of mistake there is. You have a mind, a heart, and a soul. You make the world shine to your parents, and, frankly, the rest of us. I like your kind of mistake than any other kind of mistake in the world."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime."

And Jasper left, leaving me to think about what to say to my Tabby on Monday morning.

**_AN: This is so terribly bittersweet, I think I'm going to cry. You think you have it bad, I'm the one who had the idea in her head the entire time and had to elaborate to make the chapter longer! :'(_**


	10. Breaking My Own Heart

Chapter 10

Tabby

It was Monday again. I didn't even bother to look up when the door opened in gym.

"Sorry I'm late and was absent all week, coach," Harry's voice said. I felt hurt. I got up and headed towards the last person I imagined myself with.

"Tristen will you dance with me today?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, Tabby," Tristen said eagerly.

Looking up, I saw Harry's face fall. He looked hurt. Betrayed. Unloved. Angry. I watched him blankly as he sat in our usual spot, alone. I made sure not to make eye contact with him the whole time. Instead, I stared at his nose. At least he was jealous.

It was my turn to feel the slap of jealousy when Danielle sat next to him, sending me a malicious grin. And Harry didn't fight her off.

"Let's tango," I whispered in Tristen's ear. Tristen grinned from ear-to-ear and wrapped his arm around me. It felt wrong. Only my Harry could hold me like that.

_Stop that! He's not _your_ Harry anymore! He's nothing!_

I tried not to wince as I leaned into Tristen. I heard Harry growl from across the room. Danielle chose that as an opportunity to show off.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you could growl! Do it again! For me?"

I didn't look up. I didn't even try to look up. Don't give her the satisfaction.

...

Harry

...

I felt like ripping Tristen's face off when he wrapped his arm around my Tabby. But when she leaned into him, that idea flew out the window. She loved him. And I couldn't hurt her like that. Not even for my own happiness.

Instead, I growled. Danielle giggled and put her hand on my chest, speaking a little too loudly.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you could growl! Do it again! For me?"

I ignored her and watched Tabby. She didn't even look in my direction, although Tristen clearly took interest.

Jasper strolled into the classroom immediately after.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, handing his schedule to the coach.

"It's okay... Jasper? Oh, you must be Jasper Hale. Class, say hello."

"Hi, Jasper."

Tabby looked up with interest.

"Jasper?" she asked. "Checkmate!"

Jasper looked at her with surprise, and grinned.

"You must be the famous Tabby. I've heard a lot about you," he said.

"Oh, according to some people I'm not that important."

It was like she directed that statement at me. Jasper noticed, and looked at me. But Tabby was smiling innocently, as if it were a random statement directed at nobody in particular.

"On the contrary. You have an excellent hand at ches and a wonderful singing voice. I know someone who takes great interest in you."

"Oh, how wrong you are. I'm a loner. Yay!" Tabby quietly cheered. I felt like she stabbed me in the heart.

"Do you mind if I dance with you? You're the second-only person I'm familiar with in this class. And you're a girl."

"Sorry, I'm with Tristen."

Tristen smiled apologetically and squeezed Tabby. I tried not to growl again. Danielle seemed to take an interest in Jasper.

"Sorry I'm late," Alice trilled as she stepped in. I grinned and gained a poker face again. I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, class, this is our other new student, Alice Cullen."

"Hello, Alice."

Jasper stood there like an idiot in love. Alice smiled shyly back.

"Hello, there, I'm Jasper."

"Hi, I'm Alice," she said, holding out a hand. Jasper took it and they made their way to an empty spot next to me and Danielle.

"Score," I teased Jasper, and they both laughed. "Thanks for coming, Jazz."

"You know him?" Danielle whispered to me.

"He's my cousin. By marriage."

"Hmm..."

Tabby and Tristen were hard to watch. Tabby danced _our_ dance with him. To _our_ song. I felt like what was left of my heart was flattened like roadkill and burned to pieces. When Danielle and I danced, she went off-beat and tried dancing dirty. I backed away from her and most of the class sniggered. Looking at Tabby, I saw she was daydreaming, looking out the window. I felt even worse.

I loved her. I knew that. But... I had to tell her I was no good for her.

...

At lunch, I broke away from Danielle's clutches and those of her clique and ran across the cafeteria for Tabby. She sat there with Scat and Scoot, picking at a small salad. That was when I knew something was wrong. She hated salad.

"Tabby," I breathed. Tabby didn't look up.

"Scat? Scoot?" she asked softly.

"Sorry, Harry. She's too furious to speak," Scat said, frowning slightly at the statement.

"Come back when you're ready to actually return calls," Scoot growled menacingly. Scat nudged her sister, and she glared back.

"Tabby, look, I need to talk to you," I pleaded. Tabby swallowed, thinking, then stood up, sliding the salad to the twins. Scat stole it and munched on a tomato.

We walked outside and then I faced her. She was looking down, her arms crossed.

"Why don't you make this quick so you can get back with your girlfriend?" Tabby snapped.

"Danielle's not my girlfriend. But I can't... I can't be with you anymore. I'm not good for you, Tabby. I can hurt you."

"That's a load of crap."

"I'm serious! I can literally kill you! Tabs, I love you, but..."

"You're not _in_ love with me. No, I get it. I guess this is goodbye, Clearwater."

Tabby looked up, then, and our eyes met. I was aware that her eyes were filled with tears. She was crying.

But I also felt like she was pulling me. I loved her. I wanted to be there for her, whatever she wanted me to be. I was sinking, but she pulled me back up. I Imprinted on Tabby Cat.

"One more thing," Tabby sobbed, breaking the spell. "I never really loved you, anyways."

**_AN: NOOOOOOOOOO!_**

**_I have pictures of the characters on my profile. Check them out. Thanks to Noel Ardnek for suggesting some of them._**


	11. Treading Water

Chapter 11

Harry

Have you ever discovered what it feels like to be handed your heart, only to have it entirely ripped to shreds?

Do you know the pain of having someone reach in and yank that heart right out of your chest?

My heart just broke itself. I did the wrong thing and didn't look into her eyes before I broke up with her.

And then she tells me _this_.

"I never really loved you, anyway."

Tabby left with those parting words. I watched in agony as she closed the door behind her.

I couldn't be here. I had to... I had to do _something_.

I ran away. Sure, it was juvenile and stupid, but it helped, a little. I ran and ran, not really caring where I was going, just so I was away from the place.

I treaded water. I stopped and looked down.

I was in the lake. I sobbed and jumped in.

The water was freezing. My body instinctively shrank to keep itself warm. It was cold and uncomfortable, like a million vampires were hugging me.

Cold. Uncomfortable. Painful. Good.

I swam deeper and deeper. There weren't any fish around. I figured the vampire part of me warded them off. I didn't care. If I die down here, it'll be with nobody. How fitting.

The deeper I went, the less I felt like myself. Reality started slipping away, like it was some bad dream. Tabby... Danielle... My wolf side... Gone.

Darkness clouded my vision as I reached the bottom. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and closed my eyes. This was my new, and last, favorite place.

...

I felt cold hands on my chest, squeezing me. The surface I was on felt cold and uncomfortable.

I sputtered to life, coughing up huge amounts of water. Whoever was trying to revive me was obviously hit, because I heard a yell of protest.

"What the hell were you thinkin', boy?" a familiar voice demanded. Aw, crap, it was Tabby's dad.

"Nothing," I growled, sitting up.

"Exactly! What exactly made you become suicidal?"

"Tabby."

"What's my girl got to do with this?"

"I went to her... to apologize and tell her I couldn't be with her anymore. But it's not what you think!"

Tabby's dad looked pretty pissed when I said I couldn't be with her.

"I'm dangerous, sir. Extremely dangerous. And although I love Tabby to the extreme, I can't stand the image of seeing her hurt."

Her father was silent for a few minutes, watching me closely. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair.

"Why are you dangerous? That's hard to believe, you being scrawny and such. You doin' drugs?"

"No, sir! My parents would literally kill me! But... I can't tell you why."

"Son, my family has had some pretty weird history. I think I can handle pretty much anything."

"I'm afraid you might say I can't be considered a person if I showed you."

"Show me, then, and we'll see."

I could see he wasn't going to budge on this, so I sighed and told him to stay there. I hid behind a tree and shed my clothes, shuddering before turning into the gigantic red monster I was. I came out and met Tabby's father's startled eyes.

"You... you're... a werewolf?"

I nodded.

"But... it's broad daylight! And you're supposed to walk on two feet!"

I rolled my eyes and barked a laugh.

"What about vampires? Are they real, too? And witches?"

I nodded my head and then shook it.

"I... Well, I never!" I laughed and hid again to walk in human form again.

"Why were you hiding back there?" he asked curiously.

"When I phase, I can't just reappear with clothes on my back again. They get totally shredded when I wolf out."

"I see. But that's okay. I know you're a good fellow, even when you act a little insane sometimes. I won't chase you out of town with a pitchfork or anything. Are there others like you?"

"My father is a wolf, as is his pack. They're way older than me. I'm probably the youngest kid to transform. They all phased at around fifteen or sixteen!"

"Your father... Why are you the youngest?"

"My mother thinks it's because of the vampire gene in me. It forced me to transform."

"Vampires and werewolves got along enough to procreate?"

"No, not really. My mother is half-vampire. My father, you already know. They're mates, so when they had me, they had a rough idea of what I'd become."

"That's amazing! What do you mean by mates?"

"We werewolves go through a bond called Imprinting. We meet _the_ girl and either fall in love with her, befriend her, or practically adopt her in some cases."

"Why does it differ?"

"It depends on the age and need of the girl. You see, my father has a friend that Imprinted on a girl that was two years old. Now, they're mates now, because she's an adult, but back then he was like a babysitter for her. He spoiled her, took her to the beach to play, and went to all her birthday parties. When she got older, he was like her best friend. A never-aging best friend. Then when she was old enough to express her feelings for him, he became her boyfriend. Or mate, if you want to be blunt."

"So have you..."

"Yes."

"On whom?"

"Don't kill me, please. It's Tabby. I looked into her eyes exactly the moment I broke up with her, and I realized what a _huge_ mistake I made. Then she told me she never loved me, anyway, and then you found me at the bottom of the lake."

"You are my daughter's mate?"

"Frankly speaking, yes. But I want to make sure she's happy, above whatever need _I_ may feel for her. If she doesn't want to be my lover, then we'll be best friends."

"I'm sure she lied when she told you she never loved you. When you never answered her calls, she cried throughout the night. She never lets go of that stuffed hare you gave her. And she argued with me for days after I kicked you out. Sorry about that."

"I forgive you."

"Well, all I can say is, because I have no other choice, take care of my little girl. I love her with my life and if she got hurt in any way..."

"I will, sir. Thank you."

"Call me Mr. Herman. I'll see you around, I hope."

"I hope," I grinned.

And yes, maybe there was _some_ hope for a suicidal, confused teenage werewolf like me.

**_AN: I know this chapter is crap. Just don't say that to me, personally. I blanked and didn't know what to do, and without thinking, I made a pretty long conversation with TABBY'S DAD about werewolf stuff. :/_**


	12. Pride

Chapter 12

Tabby

Why do I always dig the hole deeper? Why must I make myself suffer more?

Because I'm proud.

My pride costs me my life. My pride made me want to _hurt_ him.

My pride almost killed him.

"That boy, Harry?" my father began during dinner.

"What about him?" I asked, wincing.

"He almost drowned today. Went swimming, got too far, and almost drowned. Was too upset to even fight the current."

"What?" I demanded, standing up.

"Don't worry, I dove in and saved him, but he looked pretty beaten up about breaking up with you. You have no idea what he's going through."

"Oh, and you do?"

"I know some. I talked to his father earlier. Harry's pretty depressed."

"He should be. He gets my hopes up, then he doesn't call. Then, he dances with Danielle and breaks up with me!"

"Wait... Danielle Parley? The girl you used to have slumber parties with?"

"Yeah. Then she became a boy-stealing pig and my worst enemy. She thrives on popularity."

The phone rang. My father stood up and answered it.

"Hello, Mr. Clearwater," he said. I looked up and grimaced. "It's for you, Tabby."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Tabby, it's Seth, Harry's father. I need you to come down right now. Harry's not responding to me."

"That's your problem, not mine. If you can't control that idiot you call a son, what makes you think he'll listen to his ex-girlfriend?"

"Tabby, please, you don't know what's happening to him-"

"No, I suppose I don't. But I have a life too, Mr. Clearwater, and I'm not wasting it sobbing after Harry. Goodbye."

"Wait-"

I hung up and stomped upstairs. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry.

I slammed my bedroom door and went to bed.

...

Harry

...

"Wait-" my dad pleaded, stopping short. Tabby hung up on him. I winced and closed my eyes tight.

"Harry, eat something," Erin begged, sticking a bowl of soup in my face. I turned in bed.

"Harry, you'll die if you keep this up," Jasper murmured from the corner.

"Fine," I grumbled. Jasper controlled the atmosphere, trying to make sure I didn't sink into another depression. I took a few spoonfuls of soup and set the bowl down.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going to check on Tabby. Wait for a second."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. My stomach fluttered, and I knew it was working. I opened my eyes and found myself in Tabby's room. Her father was checking on her. She was curled up in bed, sobbing in her sleep.

I brought myself back to my room, and opened my real eyes. I sighed.

"She's crying in her sleep," I explained to Jasper. "Her father's sitting by her side, trying his best to comfort her."

"I understand," Jasper whispered.

"No, you don't. It's all my fault."

"Do you know who you remind me of? Edward. He broke up with Bella years ago to protect her, and he ended up hurting her more than anything. They almost died getting back together."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And even though Bella knew Edward had hurt her, she let him come back and still loved him. I'm sure Tabby would do the same thing."

"Thanks, Jasper. You're a big help."

"I'm only doing my job. Besides... what are you waiting for?"

"Forgiveness," I mumbled, eating some more soup.

...

On Wednesday at lunch, I had an unexpected visitor.

"This seat empty?" Scat asked. I shook my head and she sat down.

"Where's Scoot?" I asked.

"Cori is with Tabby."

"Cori?"

"You honestly didn't think Scat and Scoot were our real names, did you? My name is Maureen. Mauri for short. Scoot's name is Corianne, or Cori, for short. We just nicknamed ourselves and got everyone to call us Scat and Scoot."

"Um, okay? Why aren't you with your twin?"

"We have some differences that haven't been resolved. Besides, I'm on your side. Scoot is on Tabby's."

"Why are you on my side?"

"Because!" Scat groaned, exasperated. "Because I can obviously see you didn't want to break up with her in the first place. You still love Tabby."

"Of course I do. We were made for each other."

Jasper and Alice came by then, their expressions amused when they saw the newest addition to the table. Jasper sat down without a word, whereas Alice immediately squealed.

"Oh my gosh, are those Prada?" Alice gushed, pointing at Scat's stiletto boots. Scat nodded and smiled.

"Are those real diamonds?" she asked, pointing to Alice's earrings.

"Yes, with white gold!"

"Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure!"

Jasper and I rolled our eyes. Scat was definitely going to have a workout if she went shopping with Alice.

"I have the cutest outfit to wear!" Scat gasped.

"Ooh, I'm sure it'll be very pretty on you!" Alice promised. We knew she already saw it. "Sunday?"

"Sunday's perfect!"

"And the boys should come along, too," Alice added. Jazz's eyes widened, and I choked on the water I just took a sip of.

"What? Shopping? Us?" I choked out. Jasper pounded me on the back.

"Of course! We need someone to carry the bags," Scat giggled.

Great, there goes _my_ weekend.

**_AN: Once again, this isn't my best chapter. Don't worry; I'll work extra hard on the next one!_**


	13. Torture

Chapter 13

Harry

I hate shopping.

Can I say it again?

I hate shopping. Period.

So, therefore, I hate Aunt Alice.

She got all dressed up in a black miniskirt and a long-sleeved red top. She forced me to wear a t-shirt that didn't have a bit of black or grey on it. At all.

Jasper got out free, though, and he smirked at my envy.

Scat came along wearing a violet tanktop, black jeans, and her black stiletto boots. I could tell she was ready to shop.

"Okay, first, we're going to hit the shops in town, and then we'll hit the mall in the next city," Alice planned. I groaned. She and Scat gave me the evil look and continued.

"If we must, we'll pull an over-nighter to get to the next city, because frankly, this town is in the middle of nowhere," Scat explained. Alice nodded.

"f we stop by a motel, I get my own room," I yelled.

"Okay, I guess we're set. Let's take my Porsche," Alice squealed. I grumbled and headed for the flashy yellow thing.

"Relax, Harry, it's only a shopping trip," Jasper whispered.

"It's also a ruse to get me away from Tabby," I growled back. "They're evil. The pixie and the twin."

"Don't let my wife hear you say that," he warned as Alice and Scat came into the garage.

"Whoa, you have a 911 Turbo?" Scat exclaimed. "I only saw one in a European magazine!"

"Yep. Let's go," Alice laughed, hopping into the driver's seat. Scat sat next to me.

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll bring you back soon. In the meantime, think about something other than Tabby," Scat whispered.

"I can't," I mumbled.

"Okay, then. At least think about what you're gonna buy when you win her back," Scat said simply, looking out the window as we drove off.

What Scat said was implanted in my brain. _Win her back_...

I _could_ win her back. I _wanted_ to win her back. I loved my Tabby, and her father said she loves me.

I had to find something to give her. Something to say "I'm sorry" or "I love you" for me. Of course I want to say that myself, but when I'm not around, I need something that'll keep me on her mind.

"Should I get her flowers?" I asked softly.

"No! They wilt, and you want her to remember you forever," Scat scoffed.

"Chocolates?"

"Does Tabby look like the kind of girl who scarfs down chocolates? I think the only thing made with chocolate that I've ever seen her eat was pudding."

"A necklace?"

"Maybe. It depends on what you're thinking of. It has to represent you," Scat shrugged.

I leaned back, thinking...

"Stop here!" Scat yelled suddenly, making me jump. Alice smiled and obliged.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in the best dress shop in town. I want to get something nice for the talent competition this month. I'll be singing," Scat explained. "You should get a suit, too, Harry. I know Alice will take care of Jasper."

Jasper grimaced and was forced into the store.

Alice was in Ballroom Dancing, so she had to wear violet. She immediately found a dress to wear for both the ceremony and her routine.

Jasper found a green suit that was so dark, at first glance it was black.

I found a white dress shirt and Scat found me an olive vest and matching tie.

Scat found two dresses; one for her and the other for her twin. They were both normal-looking, but different in design. Then again, I really don't pay attention to detail when it comes to clothes.

"Harry? You okay?" Scat asked when I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I was with Tabby right now."

Scat placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Tabby loves you. Remember that," she whispered.

"I know. But I also know I hurt her. Really bad. And nothing breaks down Tabby Cat."

"She really does love you, Harry. And I know you love her. The only thing you can do is figure out a way to win her trust, her love, and her _self_ back."

I nodded. Scat took my clothes and went up to buy them. Alice rushed over and pinned Scat's hand down and thrust her credit card at the saleslady. Scat tried to protest, but Alice pouted, and like everyone else Scat was putty in her hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Scat, you better get used to it. Alice can manipulate you in ways you cannot imagine," Jasper laughed when Scat realized what happened.

...

The day was finally over. The torture just began. Tomorrow, Alice would be calling in a sick day for all of us, much to my dismay.

Alice groaned.

"Fine, Harry, go ahead and flit wherever you want. Just be careful not to be seen."

I sent her a grateful look and closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, Tabby was in a tree. She was looking at the stars.

"Why am I so open to heartbreak? Why should I suffer? Great grandmother, tell me why," she whispered. "I never felt anything like this before, not even when I found Tristen cheating on me. I feel like my heart was cut out and mashed into the ground."

"I'm so sorry, Tabby," I whispered. Oops.

Tabby froze, I froze. She whipped her head around, looking for me. I thanked the fact that I was transparent when I flitted, so the only way she could see me is if she looked closely.

Tabby jumped out of the tree and walked in my area, looking behind bushes and trees. She walked right through me, which gave me a tingly sensation.

"Harry?" she called out. "Come on out, coward. Please. Don't leave me alone."

I felt horrible as I watched Tabby helplessly. She looked around, scanning the area.

"I guess I understand if I'm going insane, now," she whispered, sobbing.

I wanted to go to her, and tell her it was going to be okay. I wanted to hold her, make her happy. She didn't deserve this. I did. I wanted to take that heartbreak and add it to my own pile. I closed my eyes, and I was back at the motel.

**_AN: Yes, the ending of this is sad. And I'm fighting the horror of knowing this chapter isn't very good. :(_**


	14. Important: Don't Ignore!

_**AN: IMPORTANT!**_

**Me_: Noel Ardnek and I-_**

**Noel_: Hi!_**

**Me_: -would like to announce we are writing a fanfiction together! It won't be up for a little while, but when it does I'll let you know in my next chapter! Be sure to look up "_**_The Entwined Obsession_**_," or _**_NoelNessie_**_ to read it!_**

**_Be sure to subscribe to NoelNessie's account so you'll know beforehand when the new fanfiction will come up!_**

**Noel_: Read it, punks!_**

**_Me: On behalf of both of us, thank you to my beloved readers!_**


	15. Change

_**AN: As you all well know, Noel and I are writing a fanfiction together. I can guarantee it'll be up tonight!**_

Chapter 14

Tabby

I swore I heard Harry's voice!

The next morning, I looked out the window, watching the clouds roll by. I sighed.

I hope it wasn't all in my head. I hoped that Harry was hiding from me, and I wasn't going insane. It would make my life less crazy.

"Tabby Cat!" the door opened to show my insane future step-mom.

"Jennifer!" I screamed, turning around.

"Come on, Tabby! Let's go shopping to turn that frown upside down!"

"Um, I-"

"Let's go!"

Jennifer threw clothes on my bed and rushed downstairs. I groaned and put the clothes on. I walked down the steps and opened my mouth to yawn when Jennifer stuffed a granola bar in.

"We have no time to waste! The mall in the next town is opening in an hour!"

"Wait, we're going out of town? What about school? I have to practice-"

"I called and told them you were sick!"

"Jennifer!" I wailed. There went my perfect attendence record!

"Now, come on! Let's buy you a dress for your talent show!"

...

It was torture, trying on dresses, choosing, trying on more... I hate dresses. I hate skirts. It makes me feel exposed.

What made me feel worse was when Jennifer took pictures of me in every dress I wore. I didn't know why, until Jennifer noticed my confused look.

"We're showing this to your little boyfriend so he can pick which one he liked best," she explained. I gasped and doubled over.

"No..." I moaned, holding my chest.

"Tabby! Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"

"No..." I moaned again.

"What hurts, Tabby?"

"My heart," I whispered. "Harry and I broke up, and I don't know why."

Jennifer sighed and held me.

"It's okay, Tabby, it's all right. I'm so sorry."

Why did I hate Jennifer all this time? I mean, sure, she's a spend-thrift and is annoying, but what I failed to realize was that her heart is in the right place. She cared genuinely for others.

"Let's get out of here. There was a Dairy Queen in the food court. Want a Brownie Batter Blizzard?"

I nodded and was led out of the dressing room.

I failed to notice Jennifer and a certain twin exchanged cameras and a wink.

...

Harry

...

Scat took forever in the dressing room. I sighed.

Closing my eyes, I thought about what I'd buy for Tabby.

"Harry!" Scat shook my arm. "Time to go! We're going to a deli across the street from here."

"Okay," I sighed.

On the way there, Scat was looking intently at her camera.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"Pictures!" Scat snapped, holding the camera away from me. "Alice, can we go back after lunch to a jewelry shop? I saw something I wanted to get."

"Okay," Alice said cheerfully.

_Eleven (Ten for Harry, one for Scat) sandwiches later_

Scat looked around the store excitedly. She bought a set of earrings already, but seemed to linger. I sighed and looked at the fancy necklaces.

There were so many to look at! One was a teardrop pendant made of gold and rubies. Another was pearl beads with real white gold beads in the center. None of them screamed, "Tabby", though.

Finally, I saw it.

It was a small cat necklace, made of silver and diamonds. The cat looked elegant, graceful. Like my Tabby.

"I'll ring it up for you," Scat said, taking the necklace and bringing it to the cashier.

"Scat, you have no idea how happy you just made me," I thanked her for the millionth time.

"Not as happy as you will be when you get your Tabby back," Scat answered.

She looked at the necklace and took out her camera. After flipping through dozens of pictures, she smiled and turned off her camera. Then she took out her phone and texted to someone. They replied, and Scat pumped her fist in the air, hissing, "Yes!"

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm planning a little surprise..." Scat said innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at her tone but otherwise stayed quiet.

Little did I know that this was going to be a _big_ surprise.

**_AN: Scat is planning something. :)_**


	16. Struggles

Chapter 15

Tabby

My father and Jennifer have been acting very strange lately. Come to think of, it, Scoot, the only person I hang out with now, has been acting strangely, too. Her sister, who's been following Harry (not in an affectionate way, but in a friendly way), supposedly took off after arguing with Scoot. It was strange because Scat and Scoot never fought. They always sided with each other, even when one of them is clearly wrong. They share the blame for everything.

Harry seems happier now. Of course, he can't look at me without looking remorseful. Danielle is constantly by his side when Scat, Alice, and Jasper aren't around.

Speaking of...

This morning when we were putting our bags in our lockers, Harry tried to talk to me.

"Tabby?" he asked. Once again, my pride took over and I ignored him.

"Tabby Cat, listen, I'm really sorry about the break up. I know it causes you pain and it causes _me_ pain. I never wanted to break up with you. It was for your-"

"Harrykins!" Danielle squealed, wrapping her arm around Harry's. I looked blankly at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Danielle, go away, I need to talk with Tabby," Harry groaned.

"Oh, is she getting clingy again?" Danielle asked, smiling. "I'll see you in class, baby."

The entire hallway gasped at what she did next. Except me.

Danielle put a hand behind Harry's neck and pulled him down to kiss her. I blinked back tears. There was a lump in my throat.

I slammed my locker door and power walked away.

"Tabby!" Harry called out. I turned a corner and went into the girls' bathroom, making my first disappearance trick in my life.

...

Harry

...

When Danielle kissed me I froze. I heard Tabby slam her locker door and leave. I pushed Danielle away.

"Danielle, I don't know why you insist on clinging to me when my heart has and always will belong to Tabby. Go away and leave me alone!" I growled. Then I looked up and ran after Tabby, who was already turning a corner. "Tabby!"

I raced after her, taking the necklace out of my pocket. I was ready to beg to her. Plead with her to take me back.

"Tabby," I breathed, reaching the corner to find nobody. I felt like falling to my knees and crying. But I couldn't, because Scat was immediately by my side.

"Harry, leave her be. She'll come around," Scat whispered, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I can't. I need her with me right now."

"It's all right. Wait until the talent show."

"Okay..."

...

Tabby

...

When I was done crying, I exited the stall to find Danielle waiting for me.

"You think you're something special, huh?" she hissed at me.

"W-what?"

"You manipulate Harry into wanting you again! Well, he didn't fall for it when we were making out on Sunday, did he?"

I gulped and blinked back tears.

"Why do I care what your boyfriend does? He's not mine anymore, he doesn't want me! I don't care if you managed to keep him or not! Leave me alone!"

"Just listen here. Harry said you were a horrible kisser and you were lucky he broke up with you before he cheated on you, he was so bored with you!"

That made me stumble back. Harry really didn't like me? Then my rage hightened.

"Well, Danielle, that's really too bad. But I just want to let you know Harry and I kissed once, and said we loved each other. Harry has his reasons to leave, and I had mine. Get out of my life, you stupid, pathetic piece of trash, and never, ever, bother me again."

Danielle gasped and slapped me across the cheek.

"Nobody calls me a piece of trash and gets away with it!" she screamed. "Harry left you because he never really wanted to be your friend! He hated your guts! You kept on forcing him to do this and that, and never asked him what _he_ wanted!"

I held my cheek and glared at her. I lifted my arm to punch her, and Danielle flinched.

Before that fist could snap back, a cold hand wrapped around mine. I gasped in shock, meeting Alice Cullen's concerned eyes.

"Tabby, don't. Danielle is not above ruining your reputation and permanent record. She wants you to fight back. Don't. Even though you really want to, please, don't do it."

She let go of my wrist and backed away. I lifted my arm to punch Danielle again. My resolve wavered. Then it broke completely, and with a sigh, I lowered my arm.

Danielle whimpered and ran out of the restroom. I turned to Alice and let the tears flow. She took me in her arms and let me cry.

"And for the record, he wasn't making out with Danielle on Sunday. Scat and I forced him and Jasper to shop for our outfits for the upcoming talent show," Alice whispered in my ear. "He really does love you."

"No, he doesn't. If he loved me, he wouldn't have broken us up in the first place."

"It was for your safety. He never wanted to do it. In fact, he sulked in his room for a week after."

I looked at her in surprise. Alice nodded.

"He loves me?" I asked.

...

That night, I thought about it. My thoughts soon turned to dreams.

_"Tabby."_

_"Harry?" I asked, heading for the boy that stood far from me._

_Harry ran to me._

_"Take me back," he whispered. "Take me back..."_

_His eyes turned light. His skin and hair grew lighter and lighter, until I was staring at a young man with gold eyes and blond hair. His skin was pale._

_"Jasper?" I asked. What was he doing in my dream?_

_Jasper's golden eyes turned sky blue, and my dream ceased to make sense._

_I was stuck in the mid-1800s. I wore a blue dress and held my stomach. Jasper wore a uniform from the Civil War._

_"I wish it will be a girl," I whispered, no longer in control of my dream. "I want her to look like me."_

_Jasper placed his hand over mine._

_"The first girl you or your sons have will look exactly like you," he promised._

_The scene melted away, so the hand covering my pregnant belly was Harry's. He looked different, though. He was older, an adult. I saw my face in a mirror, and _I_ was different._

_A figure came into my reflection. His eyes were red. Harry growled, and then-_

"No!" I screamed, sitting upright in bed. I rubbed my eyes and willed the dream away.

It was impossible. No. Men cannot turn into wolves... and I'm pretty sure my many-great uncle is dead, and _so_ not Jasper Hale. His name isn't even the same as mine!

I thought back to the last part of my dream, where Harry turned into a wolf and I woke up.

"Tabby!" my dad gasped, running in and turning on the lights. I squinted and covered my eyes.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Sorry. What was it? Was it the dream again?"

"No... It was different. Dad, my many-great uncle was Major Whitlock, right?"

"Yeah."

"Did his name happen to be 'Jasper'?"

My dad paused.

"Yes, it was. And then he disappeared after your many-great grandmother died. There were rumors after his death that they saw a pale, blond figure with red eyes stalk the town after dark. But it's only a rumor."

Pale... Blond...

"Come with me, Tabby," he said. I got out of bed and followed him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked when my father went into the attic.

"This," my father said, coming back down the steps with a small, old wooden box. "This was your many-great grandmother's. She said in her will that the first blood daughter to grace the family shall wear this when she's ready. I planned on giving it to you when you get married, but I figure it might help you now."

He opened the box and showed me the ring inside. I gasped.

It was a red jasper ring. It was both old and beautiful. I took it and put it on my right ring finger.

"Your many-great grandmother would be proud of you," he said. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, daddy," I said, staring at the ring.

This was trippy. I went back to bed and slept a peaceful sleep.

**_AN: Now we're nearing the turning point in the story..._**


	17. Family And Bonus Family Tree

Chapter 16

Jasper's POV (**_AN: Surprise!_**)

Tabby came to school this morning with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a long blue dress. Harry watched her through the corner of his eye, nodding lightly to Danielle, who was chatting up a storm about what products she used on her face to make it "crystal clear".

"Hi, Jasper!" she said cheerfully, sitting with Tristen next to me.

"Mornin', Tabby," I grinned. "You up for a chess match at lunch? Alice brought the set."

"Awesome! Until then, I guess-"

"You play chess, Jasper?" Danielle interrupted. "Small world! I play chess, too! My father's like, really rich, so he had somebody come home and tutor me on chess all day! I even won some tournaments!"

"The more the merrier!" Tabby cheered.

"Shut it, Whitlock," Danielle hissed. I stiffened. Tabby scoffed.

"At least you have the decency to use my real name," she sniffed, taking her hair out of the ponytail and standing up. "Let's change spots, Tristen. See you at lunch, Jazz."

...

I didn't see Tabby again until lunch. Alice set up the chess board on the table. Some people watched curiously.

"Hey, Jasper," Tabby said, coming up from behind me.

"Hi, Jazz," Danielle said, sitting down rudely in front of me.

"You're playing first?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course! But don't be surprised if I win," Danielle boasted. Now people were coming up to watch.

"Ladies first," I smiled. Alice's face went blank, and then she laughed out loud. I smiled. I knew I'd win.

Danielle moved her left knight. I moved a pawn. Harry silently stood beside Tabby, watching with enjoyment creeping on his face.

Danielle made the mistake of moving her knight again. I took it out with my pawn.

The crowd groaned. Some people cheered. Tabby laughed.

Danielle grit her teeth and moved a pawn. I moved my knight.

"Aha!" Danielle hissed, taking out my litle pawn.

"Bad move," Tabby sang quietly. I moved my knight and killed her pawn.

It went on like that for a while. I could feel Danielle's frustration grow bigger.

"I give up!" Danielle groaned, flicking her king. I grinned triumphantly. The crowd went wild. I noticed some even made it out with cash in their pockets.

"My turn," Tabby snickered, sitting down. Danielle cheered slightly, watching Tabby as if she were the stupidest creature on the planet.

"Ladies-" I started.

"If we're going by how ladylike I am next to you, why don't you go first, Jazz," Tabby interrupted. The crowd laughed.

We played for half an hour. I actually felt challenged and intimidated by Tabby. Danielle watched in disbelief.

"Check," I said triumphantly, moving my bishop diagonally in front of her king.

Tabby moved her piece, and I was stumped again.

It continued for another ten minutes when-

"Checkmate," Tabby said smugly. I looked down.

Well, crap.

The crowd gasped, and some lucky girl happily took the cash from everyone.

"Congrats, Tabby Cat," I congratulated her. We shook hands.

I felt metal in my palm. I turned her hand over and stared at the jasper ring.

No... It couldn't be!

"Tabitha..." I whispered.

"Ew! I hate that name! It's 'Tabby'," Tabitha giggled. Harry looked at us back and forth.

"Tabby Cat... Tabitha Catrina?"

"Um, yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out," Tabitha said.

"Jasper, you need to go," Harry said, his eyes wide and on Tabby. Tabby looked incredulous.

"What? What's wrong with Jazz?" she asked.

"Nothing, let's go," Alice said, pulling me away.

When we were in the car, Harry began to swear.

"Tabitha Katrina Herman... I should've seen it!" he growled to himself. "Tabby must've changed her name to Whitlock a while back..."

"My sister... She's alive."

"Jazz, your sister's dead. Tabby's too young to be your sister."

"Then she's Tabitha's first granddaughter... my niece," I choked.

"What?" Alice asked.

Tabby Cat is my niece. One day, my sister came to me and wished her daughter would look like her. I promised her that the first daughter her family has will look exactly like her, no matter how far deep the genes are. Tabby's the first female Herman/Whitlock since Tabitha died!"

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice cooed. "You have a niece!"

"A niece..."

"Oh, my God," Harry muttered "I'll really _be_ your nephew now!"

I laughed.

"We have to tell everyone," I declared.

**_AN: Has anyone noticed that all of the Imprints are somehow related to the Cullens? No, Erin is not Renesmee's "twin" sister anymore. She's the only Imprint not related anymore. But soon she'll be related to Jasper! So that'll make her Jasper's sister in law-?_**

**_So, Here's the family tree:_**

**Carlisle ~ Esme _(Parents)_**

**Edward ~ Bella - Emmett ~ Rosalie - Jasper ~ Alice _(Children)_**

**Edward and Bella_- Renesmee (Daughter) and Jacob (Son-in-law) and Embry (Son-in-law; Jacob's half-brother) and Marigold (Daughter-in-law) and Caleb and Noel (Marigold's children; Edward and Bella's grandchildren)_**

**Emmett and Rose_- Kris (Niece/Daughter) and Brady (Son-in-law) and Collin (Son-in-law; Brady's twin) and Mai (Daughter-in-law)_**

**Jasper and Alice_- Tabby Cat (Niece) and Harry (COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIP) and Erin (Sister-in-law) and Seth (Brother-in-law)_**

**_Whew, that's a mouthful, ain't it?_**


	18. In the Past

Chapter 17

Tabitha Katrina Herman's POV (**_AN: I just love keeping you guys on the edge of your seats. :D_**)

_1864_

"Are you sure you're all right?" the nurse asked.

"I'm... I'm fine," I grunted. Another contraction had me gasping and screaming. "Where's my brother?"

"He's not here, miss," the young slave girl said, bringing a jug of cold water.

"Sally, if he arrives, tell him... AAAUGH!"

"I'll wait for him outside, miss," Sally said, handing the jug to an older housemaid.

"Tell him the ring will stay with my daughter!" I screamed, yanking the ring and throwing it to the young slave.

I heard the ring touch the ground.

It was a peaceful, melodic tinkling sound. I closed my eyes to the sound as pain rippled through me for the last time.

"It's a boy..." the nurse announced.

But I was gone.

...

_One Week Later_

...

Jasper... My brother...

I wailed in angst as my bother writhed in pain on the hard stone floor of the barn. I knelt down and tried my best to hold his hand. It was no use, I couldn't touch a physical being.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper!" I sobbed. "I wsh I could take away the pain! I wish you were happy instead of feeling so bad! I want to make you happy!"

Jasper's screams halted. There wasn't a sign of a living being in the barn with me anymore. I sobbed harder still.

Jasper gasped for air. I opened my eyes wide and scrambled to my feet. Jasper stood quickly; much too quick for me to catch.

"Jasper," the witch cooed, coaxing him forward, away from me.

"Maria," Jasper sighed, reaching for her.

I watched with disgust as she drew him in for a lusty kiss.

That's all it was. Lust. There was no love in the action.

There was a pull upward, and I took one last look at my brother joining his new life before I was taken to the place I belonged.

...

_Nineteen Years Later_

...

My first son's wife just gave birth to a baby. I followed my son as he paced back and forth around the room.

"Mr. Herman," the nurse said, opening the door to his study.

"Nurse," my son sighed, ending his pacing and standing before her.

"It's a boy," the nurse said. "Congratulations, Mr. Herman. You have a beautiful, healthy son!"

A son? I sighed. It was not the daughter I had hoped for. But my heart, however dead it was, filled with pride as he rushed to greet his loving wife and newborn child.

...

_1996_

...

"Mr. Herman," a nurse said, smiling and motioning him forward. The scene was so familiar. I've seen it thousands of times before.

"Yes?" he asked, his brow sweaty and his voice nervous.

"Would you like to meet your daughter?"

I gasped and thrilled inside. A daughter, finally! If only I could cry tears of joy!

I followed my many-great grandson as he ran down the hall and into the room.

His wife held the small child in a pink bundle, smiling happily at it.

"A girl," he breathed. "The first girl in the Herman family since 1864. Honey, look at what we created and brought into this world!"

"She has blond hair and blue eyes," his wife sighed happily. "She looks nothing like us. What will we name her, Daniel?"

"Tabitha Katrina, after my many-great grandmother. She wanted desperately to have a daughter. And now, after over a century, she got one. I'd like to honor her through this."

"Tabitha... My little Tabby Cat," his wife cooed, bouncing the bundle gently.

"Tabby Cat," Daniel whispered, holding his family.

...

_Five Years Later_

...

I watched with silent misery the little tiny blond girl in the black dress, crying her eyes out in her father's arms. Her father weeped silently.

All around, people were mourning.

Today was Patricia Maria Meyer-Herman's funeral.

"Mommy," Tabby wailed, covering her face in her hands. "Why'd you leave me?"

"Why, Pat?" Daniel whispered. "Why'd you leave us grieving? Why did the road have to be so slippery that night? Why did you have to go so suddenly to work?"

Daniel picked up Tabby and squeezed her tightly. Tabby clung to his neck, shutting her eyes tight and crying.

...

_Present Day_

...

I sat on Tabby's bed that night. I watched her stare stubbornly at the wall as she listened to her music on the iPod, a small device that held so many songs it was hard to believe. I ran my hand over her arm, wishing I could actually touch her. Make sure she was okay.

I felt the presence of another being. I turned and looked up.

It was a boy, barely a teenager. He shimmered slightly. He was no spirit. He was alive in some way.

"Tabitha Katrina?" he mouthed.

I nodded.

"Yes," I said. The boy's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, looking past me and at Tabby Cat.

The girl sat up and saw me first. She screamed, and the boy disappeared. She was still looking at me, but then again, she wasn't. I was invisible to her again.

"Tabby!" Daniel yelled, rushing into the room.

"Dad, it was so scary! I saw a woman, she was sitting on my bed! She was watching me! And then she disappeared, like a ghost!"

"Tabby, shh... It's okay, sweetie," he cooed. "What did the lady look like?"

"She had blond hair that was tied up, and she wore a dress from the eighteen-hundreds! She had eyes like mine, and-"

"That sounds like your many-great grandmother," Daniel interrupted her. "You're wearing her ring. It's possible that she came and watched over you tonight. Since your mother died, I always felt some kind of... presence in the room. Like she was watching me. Or you. You look exactly like she would."

"It was so scary," Tabby whispered.

"I'm here, now. Sleep, honey."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

I felt the tug back to my world, and followed its sweet trail back, my body becoming more solid as I got closer.

Because that's how it is here. I cannot touch a living being, but here, in the Realm of the Spirit, I can feel.

**_AN: There's a little history lesson for ya! I hope you liked it!_**


	19. I Saw

Chapter 18

Harry

Today is the day of the talent show. I felt a throbbing in my head and throat, but couldn't explain why. I decided not to tell anybody about it.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but I won't be there to watch," my dad said, scarfing down breakfast. "I smelled a carnivorous vampire around town, so I have to literally sniff it out."

"Should I come and help?" I asked.

"No, go to school. If I need help, I'll have Erin pick you up."

"Lemme guess; she's going wolf, too?"

My dad grinned and put the dishes in the sink.

"We're going, too," Nahuel said, coming in with Athena.

"Can I come?" Jeffy asked.

"No," everyone said together.

"Why does Harry have the all-clear if something bad happens?" Jeffy asked.

"Dude. Giant wolf," I reminded him. Jeffery grumbled and stole a piece of toast.

...

Tabby

...

"Fortune cookies!" Scoot exclaimed, dropping a bag on the table. "They're for luck for tonight."

"Jeez, how many did you buy?" I asked, poking the bulging bag.

"I didn't buy them; I made them! Dig in!"

I reached in and took out a handful.

"_You rock_," I read, staring at the lame fortune. "Gee, thanks, Scoot."

"Ooh! Try this one!" Scoot said, handing me another.

_Please give me the cookie_.

"Nice," I said, giving Scoot a weird look. I handed it out to Scoot. It was stuffed in her mouth the next second.

"Aw, you didn't have to," she giggled.

Jasper and Alice came over.

"What're you up to?" Jasper asked, his voce a little strained. I gave him a strange look before answering.

"Scoot made some fortune cookies for good luck tonight. Want one?"

Jasper took one, but I saw he really didn't want to and did it out of politeness rather than say no.

"_Your life will change spontaniously,_" Jasper read aloud. "I think it already has."

I gave him another weird look.

"Oooh! Mine says, '_A series of events will alter your opinion on life_.'" Alice read. "Cool!"

"That can be good or bad," I pointed out.

"I know, but I'd rather focus on the positive and get rid of the negative," Alice cheered. Harry came up. I was a little giddy, I guessed, and acknowledged him publicly.

"Hey, Harry," I said. "Want a fortune cookie?"

Harry looked dumbfounded for a second, but blinked and took the fortune cookie from my hand. Jasper was still loking at his fortune.

"Dude, you have to eat it," Scoot sniffed, offended. Harry burst out laughing. Jasper made a face at him and Harry instantly sobered.

Jasper stuffed the cookie in his mouth and chewed quickly, trying hard not to make a face. Alice stuffed her fist in front of her mouth and opened it, but I saw the cookie still in her hand for a brief moment before she closed it and passed it to Harry. Harry ate it faster than Jasper could swallow his mouthful. I pretended I didn't notice and opened another fortune.

_Your future holds a happy ending_.

Harry read it over my shoulder and made a strange sound, like he was half content and half worried.

"What's yours?" I asked, annoyed.

"_Love will meet you on the night of the full moon_," Harry read aloud. "Huh, that's funny, tonight's the night of the full moon."

I felt a pang in my heart. I knew that my pride would keep my chances of being that love.

"Tabby? You okay?" Jasper asked, worry coloring his tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, grabbing another fortune cookie.

Scoot grabbed a fortune cookie and frowned, weighing it carefully. She took it and set it in front of her, reaching for another cookie.

"Scoot, don't waste cookies," I scolded her, reaching for the one she set in front of her.

"No!" Scoot yelled. "Mine!"

Harry took it away from her and put it in his bag.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat that?" I asked.

"No, I'll save it for the talent show," he said.

"O-kay," I said, munching on my fifth cookie.

"Tabby, we need to practice," Tristen said, coming over.

"Okay, see you guys around," I said, running after him to the dance room. Harry looked like something was choking him.

Once we were in the dance classroom, Tristen turned on me.

"Tabby," was all he said. I saw fire in his eyes. Then they glowed.

I watched in terror as his eyes turned red, and his pink cheeks paled. His blond hair turned black, and he grew taller.

"You're not Tristen," I gasped, backing away.

"No, your little friend was delicious, though. He made a nice midnight snack."

"What?" I asked stupidly, backing up into the wall. I felt the fire extinguisher touch my back.

"He put up quite a fight last night, when he was walking home from his other girlfriend's house. But his blood was worth the extra patience."

"You're sick," I hissed, fingering the pin in the extinguisher.

"I wonder if yours will taste just as sweet?" he wondered.

I yelled out and pulled the extinguisher up, engulfing him in the white foamy stuff.

He was distracted for a second, but it was long enough for me to reach the door. I threw the extinguisher at it, hoping to break the glass, but it didn't work. The thing behind me snarled, and lifted me up.

He sniffed my throat, making me whimper in terror.

"Your blood smells delicious, despite the smell of dog," he growled.

"Let..." I screamed, "GO OF ME!"

I have a pretty powerful scream, and I can use it when I want. I saw the creature wince at the power of my voice so I leaned as close as I could get into his ear. I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed before.

The vampire dropped me. I gasped, the breath taken out of me.

"TABBY!" a voice yelled outside.

I ran for the door, trying to pry the lock away. I looked into Harry's terrified eyes.

"Step away from the door," he ordered, angry. I ran away.

The door shattered, blown away by Harry's body. But it wasn't _his_ body anymore, it was a giant red wolf. I screamed even louder.

Moments later, Jasper and Alice were leading me away from the fight, which was already making its way outside.

"Let go of me- HARRY!" I screamed. I struggled pointlessly away from Jasper, who held me to him tightly.

The vampire was losing dramatically. In a few short seconds, two more wolves joined the fight, both sand colored and as fierce as the Harry-wolf.

I screamed again when they howled. The vampire thing bit Harry.

I was surprised the school wasn't coming out to check. I looked up at Jasper and Alice.

"The school's fine, Tabby, we have some friends posing as the police saying there's some wild animals outside and it's best if no student will come out here," Alice explained.

"Calm down, Tabby, it's okay," Jasper whispered. I felt a strange, familiar comfort circle around me. But I was still scared. Harry was bleeding.

The fight ended, finally. Harry was breathing heavily. One of the wolves transformed into a beautiful young woman wih red hair and Harry's eyes. She put on a dress that was tied around the other wolf's ankle and nodded at him. Then she knelt down with Harry.

"Harry, shh... I'm so sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," she whispered, holding him down.

"His life will end soon," a male said. I looked up.

I supposed it was the other sandy wolf. He was older, and looked like Harry.

Jasper let go of me then, and I ran forward.

"Harry," I gasped, reaching him.

Harry lurched up, standing painfully and looking at me.

Then he ran away, into the forest.

And I, being a careless and curious idiot, followed after him.

**_AN: Uh, oh, Harry just got bitten..._**


	20. Solid

**_AN: Wow, you guys are pretty intense about this... I just read all of your most recent reviews and you're all like, "DON'T LET HARRY DIE!"_**

**_Spoiler: Harry won't die. What kind of person would I be if I kill the main character?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Jasper, Alice, or the awesomeness that is Seth. I don't own Twilight. I _do_ own my OCs, though, which is a good thing._**

Chapter 19

Tabby

I saw large pawprints in the dirt and followed them. The ferns and branches around me were covered in blood, like a gory line directing me to Harry.

"Harry?" I yelled. "Harry?"

I ran faster, stumbling over rocks and random roots.

"Harry!" I all but screamed. "HARRY!"

The pawprints and blood ended there. My breath hitched, and my body turned cold.

_Where was Harry_?

I ran forward. Harry must've turned into a human, then. So I couldn't find him.

"CLEARWATER!" I shreiked. Tears poured down my cheeks as I ran faster and faster, never slowing down or losing pace. I rarely tripped now; my fear made me quick and agile.

...

_Flashback_

_..._

_"Hey, Pat, it's me. Your office called, said you didn't show up. Where are you? Love you, bye," my dad hung up and paced around the room. I looked outside. It was icy out there, and anytime soon those clouds will threaten to spill snow._

_"Daddy, where's mommy?" I asked, clutching my Barbie doll._

_"I don't know sweetie," he answered truthfully, standing beside me in front of the window._

_The phone rang. My dad reached for it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Yeah, speaking."_

_"No... No!"_

_"Thank you, bye."_

_My dad slammed the phone back on the reciever and picked me up. I screamed._

_"Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked._

_"They found mommy," he said, racing to put my snow boots and jacket on. He rushed to put his jacket on and stuffed his feet in his boots._

_"Where is she?"_

_"She's a mile away from here. Mommy's hurt badly."_

_He picked me up again and ran through the inch of snow to the SUV. He put me in the back seat and buckled me in quickly. He didn't bother to buckle himself in as he sped away._

_I was clutching my Barbie harder as I looked out my window._

_The only time I've seen someone hurt was when a boy or girl in Kindergarten fell and got an owie. They would bleed a little. An owie was no big deal, it only hurt a little bit._

_What does it mean when you get a _BIG_ owie?_

_"Is mommy okay?" I asked, suddenly very scared._

_"I don't know, Tabby," my dad sighed, staring blankly out the window._

_Finally, he stopped and took me out. We ran to mommy's car. There was an ambulance there. I couldn't see mommy under the big white blanket._

_"Mr. Herman?" the man in the blue suit asked._

_"Yes, that's me. Is Pat okay?" he asked hurriedly._

_The blue-suit man looked at me and touched my dad's shoulder._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Herman. Your wife is gone."_

_"No..." My father gasped. I saw a tear slide down his cheek._

_I never saw my father cry before this night. And for months afterward, I would see nothing but._

_"Daddy, what's wrong with mommy?" I asked worriedly._

_"She's... She's in Heaven, sweetie, with Jesus," he said, sobbing and hugging me tight._

_"Why? Why didn't she say goodbye?"_

_"She was forced to go, honey. She's not coming back."_

_I started to cry. Not coming back? Why wouldn't she come back? Did Jesus want to keep her?_

_"Why isn't she coming back?" I asked._

_"She's an angel now, sweetheart. You can't see her anymore," he answered after a whole minute of silence._

_Instantly I knew. My mommy's gone. Forever._

...

I lost something important to me then. But I'm not letting something important leave me now.

"DAMMIT, HARRY!" I screamed. I reached the shore of the town lake. There wasnothing before me.

No... He wouldn't, would he? No, he wouldn't.

Labored breathing sounded from far to my right. I turned and I almost sighed with exhaustion.

I ran and knelt beside him.

"Damn it, Clearwater, _never_ run on me like that," I sobbed, pounding his chest. Harry let out a painful gust of air.

"Ohmygod, I'm sorry!" I gasped.

"Tabby," he breathed, looking at me. He groaned and spazzed for a second. "It hurts."

"What hurts?" I asked, not understanding.

"Everything. Except my heart. That feels whole with you here now."

"Harry, don't say that kind of thing," I whispered.

"I won't be the same after this. Everywhere burns, I can feel it. I won't be the same Harry you knew."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I will be turned into a vampire. I have enough of that in my genes to hold back death after a bite. But I probaly won't love you the way I do right now."

"Harry, please, don't say such a thing. If you're a vampire, so be it. I'm not losing you," I growled.

Harry's eyes trembled.

"I wanted to tell you I never wanted to leave tonight... That stupid vampire erased my plans. I just want to say... I love you."

His eyes began to lighten up, from dark brown to red.

"No, Harry, please, no!" I screamed,touching his cheek.

His breathing became sharp. His eyes reeled around. His body spazzed and twitched.

He began to scream in pain.

"NO!" I wailed.

Harry's skin paled. His arms lost their soft feel, and began to turn to stone. I felt him go cold.

"Harry, please, wake up," I urged his still form. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing.

"Harry? HARRY?"

His eyes opened, and he took in a deep breath.

"Blood," He croaked.

I instantly recognized this scene. It was so familar. It was my first nightmare, after Harry and I just told each other our feelings.

"Blood," he groaned again, sitting up.

"My blood," I whispered. His eyes reeled to me. I shivered under the icy glare. "My blood; Harry, take my blood!"

Harry paused, for a moment bewhildered. But thirst was clear in his eyes, and he took me in his arms.

It would have been romantic, the way he was embracing me. His lips caressed my throat carefully.

His teeth sank into my flesh. I gasped in pain for a breif second. My hands balled up into fists on his shoulders.

For a few moments I thought I saw my mother and many-great grandmother side by side, smiling and beckoning me to them.

I reached out for them, my fingers barely grazing my mother's. They seemed to solidify with every gulp Harry took.

I blacked out.

**_AN: I certainly have a thing for making the leading ladies face death and leave, don't I?_**

**_Noel Ardnek, I can tell you already have a witty remark about this. Go ahead, say it. You know you want to..._**


	21. Breathe

**_AN: Wow, now it's, "DON'T LET TABBY DIE!"_**

**_My friend Noel Ardnek threatened to hunt me down and shoot me if I let Tabby die. Trust me, I value my life._**

**_Vivi Fontaine, you're awesome and I would never ignore ya! :)_**

Chapter 20

Jasper

Erin grabbed Alice arm and shreiked.

"We have to find them; NOW!" she yelled. She and Seth phased and ran into the forest. I followed in hot pursuit.

"I'll talk with the principal!" Alice hollered.

I smelled blood and recognized it as Harry's. I also smelled Tabby's ginger scent and knew she wasn't very far.

The two sandy wolves looked worried. I realized it was because Erin was relaying all the information she knew to Seth. I felt frustrated; I needed to know what was going on!

We reached a lake and I turned to the right at a familiar sound. It was the sound of a vampire feeding.

I gasped in shock.

It was my little Tabby. She was unconscious in Harry's arms. Harry was still greedily feeding. He didn't realize what he was doing.

"Harry, stop," i commanded. It seemed to work. Harry stopped feeding to look up and growl. He stood in a crouch.

Defending his meal.

"Harry, sweetie, look at me," Erin whispered, human again. Harry snapped his head up, acknowledging her presence.

I snuck away, into the trees, and ran around, so I was behind Harry. I ran up and snatched Tabby away. Harry heard me and turned. He tried to snap at me for stealing his hunt, but I jumped away.

I grabbed Tabby's wrist and checked her pulse. She was barely alive.

"Harry!" Seth yelled, wrapping his arms tightly around his son. "Look at what you did. You mercilessly drank from Tabby, your own mate. Your Imprint, Harry, do you remember who she is? You killed her. You took away her life."

Seth's harsh words did the job. Instantly, Harry stood straight, covering his bloodstained mouth with his hands.

"Oh, God, no!" He gasped.

"Harry," I whispered, taking a step with a barely-alive Tabby secure in my arms. I smelled her blood, and thirst raged inside me, but for once, I couldn't feel that burn. I felt sadness and protectiveness, and above that, love. I loved my niece, and I could see that it could be possible to connect to her, place myself in her family after a century and a half of greiving.

"Jasper, tell me she's not-" Harry cut off, vomiting on the beach. I opened my eyes wide in shock. Vampires can't do this. Harry's heart started to beat as Harry continued to expel Tabby's blood out of his system.

Seth pounded him on the back. I saw Harry's skin give way under Seth's harsh blows. No, something definitely wasn't right.

"What's happening to him?" I asked.

"The werewolf gene in him should've been dead," Erin gasped. "It wouldn't have been able to fight the venom!"

"He's rejecting the change on his own," Seth whispered. He pounded Harry's back again.

Erin touched Seth, and for a breif moment, I felt Seth weaken slightly and saw the red glow from Erin's touch.

"This will drain me drastically, but we need to save Tabby," Erin explained. She touched the place where Harry bit into her throat.

Tabby's body gained a reddish tinge to it. Erin looked unbalanced. Seth took her in his arms and propped her up, suddenly weakening again. Harry stopped retching and watched in awe. Then he placed his hand over his mother's. The vampire part of him leached away, ending in his hand, and flowing into Tabby. Her heart sped, and she gasped for air.

She looked around.

"Harry?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here, Tabby," he whispered, caressing her cheek carefully. "I'm so sorry."

"You're human," she acknowledged, trailing her fingers down his face. Then she looked up at me. "Major Jasper Whitlock... I knew I felt a connection."

I started at my former title. Harry took her out of my arms and propped her up.

"At your service, Ma'am," I teased lightly, bowing my head slightly. Tabby laughed.

"Can I call you 'Uncle Jasper' or is that a little creepy?" she asked.

"'Uncle Jasper' seems just fine to me," I said, hugging her. She hugged me back. I guess a bit of the vampire Harry gave her was strength. I actually felt the hug. "But you'll also have to deal with calling Alice 'Aunty' as well, because there's no way she'll let you get away with it."

"I think I'll manage," she whispered. "Grandma Tabitha says you've become the man she knew you'd be."

I started again.

"While I was half-dead I got to speak to her and see my mother again. I missed her terribly. And boy was I surprised when I realized you were my Uncle, Jazzy."

"You look just like Tabitha did," I told her. "I thought it was probably just a random chance. And then you wore that ring. I pieced it together after that."

"I'm glad, Uncle Jasper."

I started for the third time. Tabby backed away, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Just trying it out," she laughed weakly.

Harry hugged her tight, and their eyes met.

I was hit by extreme devotion and undying love. There was protectiveness, loyalty, and trust. It was the perfect set of emotions to feel for a couple. I felt good inside when I felt these.

"Well, all this is romantic and all, but we need to show up for school or people will think we're dead," a tinkling voice sounded from behind me. I turned and embraced my mate.

"Aunty Alice!" Tabby yelled, pouncing on her.

Alice shreiked with joy and hugged her back.

I guess there's no need for an explanation.

**_AN: Okay, I will not end this story right here. We still have the talent show, and I'm gonna add some bonus scenes before I end this story._**

**_Plus: What about Scat and Scoot's happy ending? And Tristen's funeral? Or even- Danielle's ego being mortally wounded?_**


	22. Talent

**_AN: Okay, this will be the last chapter and then I'll post up some bonus endings for the extra characters, 'cause I'm awesome like that. :D_**

Chapter 21

Tabby

Jennifer kept me locked in the bathroom for about an hour now. She made me wear this fancy green dress she bought for tonight. I was planning on wearing my green sundress, but she insisted on this expensive prom dress.

Aunty Alice was with me, stying my hair and chatting up a storm with Jennifer. Right now, they were talking about some new product Prada came up with. I tuned them out and went over the lyrics and dance moves in the act I was going to perform. It was decided a while ago with me and Tristen that we should dance to a pop song. I agreed, of course, trying to hurt Harry, but now that Harry and I are together, we're doing the act together.

I felt a stab of guilt when I remembered Tristen. Although he hurt me long ago, I still considered him a friend, and I couldn't believe he was dead. When we had talked to his mom, she nearly went insane from the hysterics she went through.

"I think we're done here," Jennifer said, adding on a little glittery blush to my cheeks.

They helped me into my dress and Alice went downstairs, coming back up with a pair of black stiletto high heels.

"No! It's the death traps!" I screeched, running away. I hoisted up the skirt of my dress and ran down the stairs. Alice caught up to me and lifted one of my feet, almost making me lose balance. She put the shoes on in five seconds and dragged me up the stairs in three. My dad was howling with laughter upstairs.

"There's no running from Alice," he chuckled.

I growled at him. Alice grinned and closed her eyes.

"This place is disappearing. The boys are here," she informed us.

"How does that work? The disappearing thing?" I asked.

"Well, when a werewolf gets in the line of what I'm watching out for, the vision disappears. I don't really understand why."

"So Harry's blocking you?" I guessed.

"Yup."

The doorbell rang. Jennifer went down to open the door.

"Harry! Jasper, welcome! Come inside, the girls'll be right down."

Alice tugged my hand. That was our cue to come down. Alice went first, and I heard Jasper's intake of breath. I figured as much. Alice's dress was pretty good on her. It made her look taller. And the violet played up the gold in her eyes.

I started carefully down the stairs. I lifted my skirt daintily and descended. Harry was waiting for me.

I smiled gently at his amazed expression and approached him. Harry gulped and looked me over.

"Tabby, I... Wow," he whispered.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I whispered back.

"Now where have I heard that before?" Harry's father asked, wearing a dress shirt and long formal pants. Harry's mother was wearing a teal dress with long sleeves. She winked at me.

"I guess you're following in our footsteps," Erin laughed, hugging her husband.

"Hurry, we're gonna be late," Jennifer rushed us, taking a video camera with her.

"Yes, let's hurry," Dad said, taking Jennifer's left hand -which sported a very fancy ring- and rushing out the door.

Harry took my waist and walked with me to the car. I gasped.

There was a Porsche in the driveway.

"We wanted to make an entrance," Alice explained in the passenger's seat. Jasper turned the car on. Harry held my hand as we climbed in.

Because of the Porsche, we made it to the school ten minutes early. Harry let go of my hand to let us in. I waited with Alice and Jasper.

"I see you and Harry are on speaking terms again," a voice sniffed from behind me. I turned and glared at Danielle.

"Yeah, we are," I answered cooly. "What's it to you?"

"I just don't want my boyfriend connected to the likes of you."

"Harry and I would literally give our lives to be with each other, stop acting like you're close with him," I laughed. At that moment Harry was coming back with our passes.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

"Hawwy," Danielle whined. "Whitlock is being mean to me. She won't get it in her thick skull that you broke up with her."

"Actually, we both are fully aware that I broke up with her. However-" Harry wrapped his arm around me and smiled, "-you should get it through _your_ thick skull that I was never attracted to you. All the attraction you thought I felt was in your head. Actually, I was repulsed my your fakeness."

"You can't break up with me! I'm popular, pretty, and all the boys want me! I'm prettier than that ugly thing that's clinging to your arm! You can't break up with me!"

"One: I think I just did. Two: We were never going out. And three: Tabby is the most beautiful girl I've ever met, and I would never trade her for anything in this world."

I blushed and hugged him tighter.

"I think that means you should leave," two voices said in harmony. Danielle jumped and found the twins in red dresses smiling up at her. One of them had a pink bow in her hair. The other was wearing a baseball cap.

"Devil's spawn," one spat.

"Witch's daughter," the other growled.

"Evil," they said together.

"I can't believe you were stupid enough to believe Harry fell for you," one said.

"I mean, that's crazy! Harry loved Tabby from the beginning," the other finished.

"Shut up," Danielle whimpered. A crowd was beginning to form. Danielle looked around, scared like a little girl.

"And now you're trying to break them up."

"Sad... Desperate... Lowlife."

"SHUT UP!" Danielle sobbed. She pointed at the twin with the pink bow. "You're retarded, Scat," she pointed at Scoot, "And you'll never have a boyfriend, Scoot."

"But..." the capped twin said, pulling the baseball cap off, "_I'm_ Scat."

"And _I'm_ Scoot," the ribbon twin said, pulling it out of her hair.

"So which one of us is retarded and which one of us won't have a boyfriend?" they asked together. The crowd began to laugh. Danielle looked around and ran off. The twins swapped accessories and shook hands triumphantly.

"And while we're all here, I'd like to make something perfectly clear," Harry announced. "I'm no longer single, and I want this to be a token that I don't want Tabby to be, either."

He pulled out the fortune cookie from earlier and cracked it open. I gasped.

There was no fortune, but a necklace. It had a silver cat with diamonds on its tail. Harry went behind me and gently clasped it around my neck.

"I'm sorry I made such a horrible mistake," he whispered when he was in front of me again. "I don't want to do such a thing ever again."

His lips touched mine. The crown "aww"ed and a few boys wolf-whistled. Harry and I pulled apart, blushing.

There was a flash. I looked up to see Jennifer with a wicked glint in her eye and holding her camera.

"Let's get to the show," she said.

...

"Places, everyone," the principal said. Once all the guests settled down, she began to speak.

"Welcome to our monthly report card, as I call it!" she said cheerily. The audience laughed.

"Today is a very good day, but also sad, in a way. We just found out that we lost one of our best students, Tristen Francis. He had many friends, and he left behind a family. I would like to have a moment of silence for his memory."

The audience was silent.

"Now, two students would like to perform a dance in his honor for him and us. Please welcome Tabby Cat Whitlock and Harry Clearwater."

The audience applauded gently.

Harry and I were dressed in our dancing outfits- or, well, I was- and standing on opposite ends of the stage.

The music started. A spotlight shone on me. I did a solo dance to the middle of the stage, with the spotlight still on me, and waited. The music had a melancholy pause.

It started again, with a fiercer tone than before, and a light shone on Harry. He rushed to me and took me in his arms.

We danced together, in time with the music as it grew fiercer and fiercer. Harry threw me into the air and caught me, twirling me for the final second of the song. The audience applauded us loudly. Harry and I bowed and went backstage.

"Well, wasn't that lovely? Now, I would like to present the Acting Troupe, our biggest and most talented class in the school."

I quickly changed into my formal dress and ran to the end of the class, where Harry was waiting.

"That was fast," he commented.

"Yeah, I didn't know how much time I had," I answered back.

"The Acting Troupe would like to present three acts, done by Harry and Tabby as well as their friends, Danielle Patterson, and Michelle Tompson."

Michelle started first, singing to a song she wrote while playing the violin and dancing. I know it sounds weird, but she actually did it, and did it well.

Danielle was up next. She sang and danced, but something was wrong. It was obvious in the way she danced. She wasn't putting herself into it. Her voice trembled. The audience murmured.

"Danielle?" I asked before Harry and I went up.

"Go away," she spat, hiding in a corner. The audience roared with applause, which was our cue to make it to the stage. The twins and some other students were grouped in a fake classroom, with desks and everything. I went to Scat and Scoot, who were huddled in a cluster with a few other girls from other classes. We began to giggle like schoolgirls and whispering in each other's ears. Harry was watching me while grinning and mock-punching a boy from Band Class' shoulder. A fake schoolbell rang, and everyone took their seats, leaving the only seat available to me beside Harry. I paused, and the music started.

(**_Music: Upside Down by The A-Teens_**)

Scat and Scoot began the song.

"Up...side down," they sang.  
"Upside Down," a boy from the Singing Class sang in a deep voice.  
"Upside Down," I began.

"My grades are down from A's to D's  
I'm way behind in history  
I've lost myself in fantasies  
Of you and me together

I don't know why-yi-yi  
But dreaming's all I do  
I won't get by-yi-yi  
On MERE imagination," I sang.

"Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
To you..." everyone sang the chorus.

"My teacher says to concentrate  
So what? His name was Peter the Great," Harry sang. I started again.  
"Kings and Queens will have to wait  
Cuz I don't have forever

I wish that I-yi-yi could walk right up to you  
Each time I try-yi-yi the same old hesitation

Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you  
To you..." We sang together. A piano played in the background, and I sang quietly.

"Somehow, someday you will love me too  
One day will be the day when all my dreams come true..." I trailed off, laying myself across three desks dramatically. Scat laughed on cue.

"Up-side down  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

Upside down, bouncing off the ceiling  
Inside out, stranger to this feeling  
Got no clue what I should do  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you

I'll go crazy if I can't get next to  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to  
I'll go crazy if I can't get next to you..." I sat next to Harry, both of us smiling at each other. The fake bell rang again and one of the Acting Troupe students came in dressed as a teacher, starting a lecture. The stage darkened, showing only me and Harry.

The audience gave us a standing ovation. We got up and bowed.

Scat and Scoot were up next in the singing class. They were singing a song that I thought suited them well.

"It's a girl thing with the right swing,

So move over while we do our thing

It's the end of an era  
The start of a new day,  
We've got the mic and  
We're gonna rock it our way  
People sayin that the world has changed  
Cos the power to the girl  
But the girls the same  
We've got feminine touch in all the right places  
Stars on our eyes and smiles on our faces  
Round one is over, hear the bell ring  
So move over while we do our thing

Don't get me wrong, we're not tryin to front  
but Cindy was right, girls just wanna have fun  
It's a girl thing, with the right swing  
G for the girl and T for the thing  
cos life's a game and we all like to play  
But when it comes to love  
We love to do it our way  
Some say we're physically demanding  
Only cos we're the last one standing

Pull you're baby nearer, it's the end of an era  
And we're the last one standing  
It's your party, keep us here  
Let's stay up all night  
And be the last one standing

Try forgettin everything that you've heard before  
No matter how many times you hear this,  
You'll wanna hear it some more  
This is our year, so have no fear  
We're gonna stay, you know we're gonna take it all the way  
Tight knitted we're fitted  
No one can break us, take us  
Away from each other, brother  
cos when the girls wanna hit the scene  
Together like a team, we're gonna take it to the extreme

A wink and a smile's always worth your while  
But when the girls step to it  
You know that we can do it  
Come and check the vibe and all the rhymes we're bringing  
Beat so hard got alarm bells ringing  
Watch the girls shine, don't walk away  
It's our time, and we wanna play  
So if you find this physically demanding  
It's no surprise we're the last one standing

Pull you're baby nearer, it's the end of an era  
And we're the last one standing  
It's your party, keep us here  
Let's stay up all night  
And be the last one standing

Nothing's keeping us down  
Because we're on tonight  
And there's no denying it  
The world's a merry-go-round  
The time has come tonight  
For gettin' down let's party yeah...

Pull you're baby nearer, it's the end of an era  
And we're the last one standing  
It's your party, keep us here  
Let's stay up all night  
And be the last one standing!"

The audience again applauded them really well. Some of us were backstage and _we_ applauded them.

When the twins came backstage, I hugged them.

"You guys were awesome!" I screamed.

"Thanks!" they yelled back.

The night went by pretty quickly, and soon the families were getting up to leave.

"Congrats, guys, that was great!" Dad yelled, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks, Daddy!" I laughed, hugging him tight.

"You're all right kid," he said to Harry. Harry grinned and they bumped fists. Jennifer and I rolled our eyes. Men.

"Let's celebrate!" Alice yelled. "Who wants pizza?"

I guess I have a fairly happy anding, here.

**_AN: And... we're almost done..._**


	23. I Do

**_AN: Now it's on to Tabby and Harry's happy ending. For this story, at least. :D_**

_Happy Ending_

Tabby

"Are you nervous?" Erin asked, putting on my blush.

"A little," I admitted. "I mean, isn't everyone?"

"Harry's been worrying out loud downstairs. In fact, he's driving Emmett insane."

I laughed.

Alice twisted my hair, tugging a little slightly. I winced.

"Sorry," she muttered, sticking a pin in.

"I can't believe this is really happening," I breathed. "I mean, should I have expected it?"

"Nobody should expect their wedding day," Erin told me. "I didn't expect mine, and look where I am now!"

She showed me her wedding band.

"I expect _my_ wedding days," Alice pouted.

"Because you're special. _And_ you're a vampire, so it's always expected," I said.

The door opened. Noel stuck her head in.

Nine years have passed. Noel is now a beautiful eleven-year-old. I met her years ago, when the entire Cullen clan, pack, and their Imprints met me.

"We're almost done downstairs," she warned us. "You better get into that dress, Tabby."

"Let me see you," I said. Noel grinned and entered the room fully, twirling in her midnight blue silk dress.

"Do you like? I hope you don't mind if I wore a darker shade than everyone. I just don't like sky blue very much."

"No, I don't mind at all. It's fine as long as it's just the shade that's different."

"Thanks!"

"Noel, can you grab the dress off the hanger?" Alice asked, sticking the final pin in my now-heavy hair.

"Sure thing," she said turning and taking the danger off the door hook. She passed it to me.

Once I was in it, Alie placed the veil on my head and let it flutter in front of my face.

"A vision in white," Erin approved. "Now, for something old..."

Alice found my cat necklace, which I stopped wearing shortly after Harry gave me a promise ring in Sophomore year on a silver chain. She clasped it around my neck.

"Something blue..." Alice wondered. Noel looked through my jewelry case and found my blue stud earrings. I put them on.

"And something borrowed," Noel finished. Jennifer walked into the room.

"Did I hear the word 'borrowed'?" she asked, holding up a white veil. She replaced my new one with hers.

"There, you look beautiful, honey," she said.

"Thanks Mom," I said, hugging her.

"No problem Tabby. Your father is waiting downstairs. He has an early present for you."

She led me downstairs, where my father awaited, beaming and looking younger in his tux.

"Dad!" I laughed, rushing forward and hugging him tight.

"Hey, sweetie! I got you something," he laughed, hugging me back. He pulled away and swung his present in front of my face. They were keys. The Ferarri symbol on the key itself was unmistakable.

"Oh, my God! Dad!" I squealed.

"The Cullens helped me get it for you," he said. "Congrats, Tabby Cat!"

We hugged again. That's when the music started playing.

"C'mon, sweetie," he said, taking my arm in his.

We waited until the wedding party went first. Mai's young daughter, June, started walking the aisle, throwing daisy petals on the ground.

It was our turn. My dad led me down the aisle. I had eyes only for the groom.

Harry beamed at me, looking breathless. I felt dizzy, because, in turn, he was breathtaking in his tuxedo.

My Maids of Honor giggled when I was finally close. I looked over to smile at Scat and Scoot.

When it was time for us to say our "I do"s, Harry sounded like he'd never be happier. I understood the feeling.

When we kissed, it was like the world exploded and burned. Everything was a bright red brilliance. I wrapped my arms around Harry's neck and held him close.

He didn't complain.

**_The End... for them, at least. :D_**


	24. Scat

**_AN: The story has ended, but the journey continues._**

_Happy Ending_

Scat

It was karaoke night at the club I worked at. My co-workers have all gone up to sing at least once except me. I never sang after we graduated from TALENT.

"Scat!" Harriett laughed, hugging me. "It's karaoke night! I heard you have quite a voice!"

"No, I refuse to sing," I explained. "It's really embarrassing."

"Go! Come on, everyone has done it except for you!"

"No, really, I-"

Harriett pushed me onto the stage. The audience cheered. I blushed furiously. Man, could I use a twin by my side right now!

A familiar song came on the screen I recognized it and laughed.

"That's it!" Harriett encouraged.

(Song: "She Wolf" by Shakira)

"S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy  
The moon's awake now with eyes wide open  
My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office  
So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover  
And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey  
It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way  
Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent  
The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar  
And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later  
Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy  
But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet  
Open up and set her free  
There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise  
S.O.S. she's in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise  
Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe," I sang. God, I didn't need the lyrics on the screen for that!

The audience roared, going into a frenzy. Harriett ran up on stage and squealed.

"Dude! I heard you had a voice, but that was awesome! I _have_ to take lessons from you. You're amazing!"

"Thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

"Seriously! I mean, you could actually be the next 'it' girl!"

"Scat Crimmings," a voice boomed from the base of the stage. I looked down.

It was my TALENT school crush. I haven't seen him for three years. His brown locks and green eyes startled me just as much as when I first saw him. He was dating Danielle for the longest time. I heard they broke up after graduation, but never checked to see if it was true.

"Aaron Shipman," I laughed. "I haven't seen you since graduation."

"I saw you almost every day. You only gave me a drink, what? Once?"

"You actually come here?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Great food, good music, lovely girls..."

I sighed and looked around.

"Where's Danielle?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know. We broke up after graduation. Danielle made a point of spreading the news. I thought you'd heard about that."

He looked genuinely surprised.

"No, I heard it, I just thought it was a rumor. Most of the things Danielle spread around were, so I ignored her."

"Usually you had your twin glued to your hip. Where's Scoot?"

"She's actually helping a friend. Otherwise she'd be working at the skate shop across the street."

Aaron looked out the window at the little shop and laughed.

"She was always a tomboy," he chuckled.

"Yeah, she was. How'd you tell us apart, by the way?"

Aaron pointed at his head.

"Your bow. I don't think Scoot would wear such a girly accessory."

"Oh, right," I blushed, reaching up to pull it out.

"No, don't take it out, I like it! It's kind of... Cute."

"Thanks."

I blushed harder now.

"Well, I have to go or the boss'll think I'm shirking my duties," I said quickly, getting off the barstool I was sitting on with him and leaving. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait... Are you doing anything? On Friday night?" he asked. OMG, was he asking me out?

"Um, no, I'm not. Although you'll have to wait 'till nine when I'm free."

"Cool, it's no big deal. I spend a lot of Friday nights here for the music, anyways."

"Awesome. See you then?"

"Great."

Aaron gave me a warm smile and took a pen out of his pocket. He stole a napkin from the counter and wrote his number on it.

"Keep in touch," he said, walking out.

I stared at the napkin like it was Charlie's golden ticket.

My glorious future, here I come!

**_AN: Now we have Scoot's happy ending and I'm done here. Love y'all!_**


	25. Scoot

**_AN: July 23rd. July 23rd. July 23rd._**

**_IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_Please, the best present anyof you can give me is a heartfelt review! I love you, too!_**

_Happy Ending_

Scoot

I laughed at the rush I felt going down.

We were in California. At Knotts' Berry Farm.

Why?

Tabby and Harry wanted a vacation away from vampires. I tagged along. Scat was still in Oregon, though. Something about Aaron Shipman from school.

Tabby and I were on the Xcelerator. I don't know why Harry wasn't going on.

Dude, he was a freakin' werewolf, for Pete's sakes! He's faced death and laughed! And he's too chicken to go on a stupid roller coaster.

Yes, I know about vampires and werewolves. I saw a bite on Tabby's neck and feared the worst. Tabby had to tell me and Scat before either of us called 911. Trust me, I was that freaked.

Anyways, Tabby kept screaming her head off, I was cackling like a maniac, and I heard the other rider's screams and whoops of glee from behind me.

Oh, did I forget to mention? I got Tabby to sit with me up front.

When we got off, Harry was laughing so hard his face was red. Which is quite an acheivement since it's always red.

"Tabby, I heard your screams from across the amusement park!" Harry laughed. Tabby smacked him in the back of the head.

"I wouldn't be laughing. At least I had the guts to go on the ride," she growled.

"Great, now they're acting exactly like a married couple," I muttered, heading for the pictures booth.

Of course, seeing the picture only got Harry laughing again.

Harry just _had_ to buy a keychain, and after that, Tabby seemed to ignore him.

"CHURROS!" I whooped, heading for the stand.

"Scoot, you just had ice cream," Tabby told me.

"Who cares? Cinnamon, sugar, fried food? I GOTTA HAVE ONE!"

Harry rolled his eyes when I came back five seconds later with a half-eaten churro.

"You eat like a werewolf," he told me. I shrugged.

"Wanna see the ice show? Or ride on Bigfoot Rapids?" I asked, looking at the map.

"I wanna go on the Supreme Scream," Harry said.

"Go ahead. I'm going to Bigfoot," I said. Tabby followed me.

"This isn't as extreme," I explained to her. We walked through the path. I saw a bunch of families laughing as somebody got soaked.

We gawked at the line.

"Um, Scoot? How about we watch Harry scream his head off?" Tabby suggested.

"Good idea," I grinned.

We ran all the way to the tower-like structure; just in time.

Harry waved at us as he was strapping in. We grinned and waved back.

The ride slowly began to ascend upwards.

"Enjoy the view while you can!" I screamed. Tabby snickered.

When he finally got to the top, I saw something small move. I squinted in the sunlight.

He was waving?

"Three... Two... One..." I counted down. The ride plunged down.

Tabby and I burst out laughing as we heard Harry's shocked screams. The ride bounced. He started screaming again.

"Hey, there's a camera strapped to the ride," I told Tabby. "Let's get him back by buying a keychain of _him_!"

Tabby's face brightened and she ran to the picture booth.

When Harry got off the ride, I kept him busy by asking him what it was like. Tabby came back twirling the keychain on her finger, a devious expression on her face.

"Oh, no," Harry groaned.

"Yep, I got one to match yours," she told him.

Harry stole the keychain and looked at it, groaning. I snuck a peek.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know your cheeks could touch your eyes like that," I gasped.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Hey, I'm kidding," I defended myself. "Who wants to get soaked?"

I grabbed their hands and dragged them across the park, to Bigfoot Rapids.

This time, the line wasn't so long. Soon we were on the revolving deck.

"Here you go, girls," a young, handsome man led us to a boat. "Careful not to get too soaked."

He winked at me and allowed Harry to get on board.

"The nerve of that guy," he growled.

"He was mostly looking at Scoot," Tabby explained. "Harry, don't worry, I'm fine."

She kissed him and I made a face.

"Wait 'till we're off the ride before you make me sick," I said.

Tabby placed her purse quickly in the copmartment in the middle.

"Here comes the first wave!" I squealed, screaming when It splashed onto me. Harry whooped victoriously.

We bumped along the ride, laughing and squealing. By the time we were through, all of us were drenched.

"I trust you had a good time," the guy said when we got off. He smiled at me again. I smiled back.

"Yeah, we did," I agreed.

Harry and Tabby waited for me as the man led me personally to the stairs leading to the park.

"Hey, call me," he said cockily, handing me a slip of paper. I bit my lip and smiled, taking it.

"Scoot," I said.

"Jim," he said.

We shook hands and Harry cleared his throat.

"Scoot, we have to go," He said.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"See you around?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Maybe," I told him, smiling and heading up the stairs.

**_AN: And... FINITO!_**

**_This is the end, by friends! Next is two, count 'em, TWO bonus sneek peeks at my next stories!_**


	26. Sneek Peeks

**_AN: Here are the special sneek peeks I promised you! See you in a while!_**

******Bonded**

Chapter 1

I'll make something perfectly clear. Noel and I are _not_ related.

Sure, our birth certificates and the law says we are, but we're not. We're not even close. We're faaaaaar from being brother and sister.

For one, Noel has vampire pale skin and raven-black hair. Her lips are a perfect coral pink and her eyes are a dusty green.

_I_ have russet red skin, black hair that's not nearly as dark as _hers_, dark brown eyes, and redder lips.

She loves action, I love books. She likes to practice archery, I love to write novels. She's perfect, I'm not.

Do you know what the biggest difference is?

She has this deathly obsession with vampires. I'm planning on becoming a werewolf in a year.

We're moving because of her. Edward told us she was spending most of her time asking questions about vampires. Mom and Dad fussed over her, trying to figure out if she was depressed, or if she was becoming a rebel, or even she was being influenced by living in a house full of vampires.

I looked over at her and read what she was writing.

"Vampyr," she wrote. I gasped.

"Mom, she's contemplating becoming a vampire again," I blurted out. Noel immediately turned her head to me, glaring at me menacingly.

"Stop acting like you're five," she hissed. Mom reached behind her and stole the notebook. I saw her expression turn livid.

Throughout my whole life, I never saw Mom so fierce. I saw hatred in her eyes, like she wished she never gave birth to Noel. I suddenly felt afraid.

This changed my life completely.

My mom began to yell at my sister, who bravely began to yell back. I admit, I felt some urge to get rid of her, but I didn't hate her.

"You're such a freak," I mumbled. Mom yelled at me. "You think it too! She's too different! Maybe she's not a Call at all!"

Noel opened her car door. Dad slammed on the brakes, and she made her escape.

"Noel!" I yelled. "Noel, come back!"

"Let her go," Mom ordered us. "Drive, Embry."

"Dad, Mom, no, Noel's out there!"

"It doesn't matter, she chose her path, now go!"

My dad looked at her like she was suddenly crazy but drove. Eventually, he began to act strange, too. Like he was suddenly realizing he hated my sister too.

And now I'm beginning to realize maybe I was a little harsh. I want my sister back. But... For how long will I last before I hate her, too?

Time will tell...

**Blood Vengeance**

Chapter 1

I won't tell you how annoying school is. Especially when we moved out of town in the middle of the year and had to get adjusted to our new lives.

"You're twins?"

"You sure don't look alike."

"Are you, like, that creepy type of twins that talks exactly at the same time?"

It's always the same questions, every time. Yes, we're twins. No, we aren't similar in any way. I've never been close enough with my brother to experiment.

You see, I'm not like my family in any way, shape, or form. My dad is a werewolf. Whoop-de-doo. My mom is the chieftess of her tribe. Hooray. My twin brother is writing a novel. I'm so lucky to have him.

Me? I do nothing spectacular. I mimic languages and traits. I think I know every language there is in the world except ancient Hebrew.

"Alle som disse forbanner folk," I muttered darkly. "Jeg kan ikke tro dette er all fordi jeg var nysgjerrig om hvordan å bli en vampyr."

My family, who had no clue what I was even saying, ignored me. I think they had a rough idea of what I was complaining about, though.

"Try speaking in a language I can actually translate," my brother spat at me.

"Übersetzen Sie dies, Genie. Ich hasse Sie," I hissed back, leaning into my car door. I reached down and pulled my notebook out of my backpack. I wrote the word "vampire" in all the languages I remember.

"Вампир"

"Upír"

"Vampyr"

My brother leaned over and read the last one, which I wrote in Danish. He gasped.

"Mom, she's contimplating becoming a vampire again," he tattled.

"Stop acting like you're five," I grumbled as my mom took the notebook and read through it.

"_This_," My mom said, pointing at the words, "will _not_ get you what you want. You'll never get it, as long as I live!"

"Vampier," I yelled out loud. My brother covered his mouth in shock. My dad almost swerved off the road in surprise. "Vampyyri, Vampire, Vampir, राक्षस, Válnak, Vampiro, Vampyr, خفاش شب!-"

"Noel Clara Call, you will stop this nonsense right now!" my dad ordered. I stopped and glared.

"You're such a freak," my brother mumbled.

"Caleb, leave Noel alone," my mom warned.

"You think it, too! She's too different! Maybe she's not a Call at all," he said.

"Fine. I'm not related, so I don't belong here," I said, opening the car door while we were going at fifty miles per hour. My dad slammed on the brakes.

"Thanks, _Embry_," I snarled, getting out and running away.

Okay, while I'm running, I might as well tell you my story. Like I said before, I'm nothing like my family. My dad fights vampires. My mom fights vampirin, the evil creature that comes from the souls of bad vampires. My brother is training to fight vampires when the werewolf gene kicks in.

Me? I want to see what it's like to be a vampire.

I went into Carlisle's study one day and asked him what life as a vampire is like. He told me it requires patience, which I don't have. I asked him what it would be like if he weren't vegetarian. He told me that he may never know. I gave up on him.

The only two people I've ever asked after that were Jasper and Emmett. Jasper, because he spent most of his life drinking human blood and living in the shadows. Emmett, because he always spills the juicy tidbits.

"You live as a constant threat," Jasper told me. "You feel like you can take down the world and keep it for yourself. You think you're unstoppable. Daytime will always remind you that you're different."

"Blood will taste like the sweetest candy to you," Emmett guffawed, lifting up a tree by its roots and throwing it, confusing a herd of wild deer. "At least, human blood does. Animal blood will taste like tofu to you. It satifies the health and body, but you're always craving a nice, juicy steak."

I asked Edward about it, and that was what got me in trouble. Edward, the tattletale, grew concerned and told my parents. They got mad and told me we were moving.

Here I am now, running for dear life knowing a big grey wolf will stop me in my tracks eventually and ground me when we get home.

I started to change my looks. Along with my impressive trait and language mimckry, I can also mimic looks and personnas, as well.

I shortened my hair into a pixie cut and made it blond. I made my eyes emerald green and my face round but still angular. I was different. I could be an average hiker. I lost my hoodie and ripped my jeans until they were knee-length shorts.

Okay, how stupid was it of me to run off without my backpack? It had snacks and water and my notebook in it. I groaned with disbelief.

Running wasn't hard for me. I can easly pick up vampire traits as well as a human's. I can run at their speed, which makes the run back to Oregon a whole lot easier.

I finally made it to a familiar house and knocked on the door...


End file.
